


and though i can't recall your face (i still got love for you)

by rokkuhato



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkuhato/pseuds/rokkuhato
Summary: “You know what’s weird?” Josie muses thoughtfully, placing a palm under her chin. “Sometimes, I feel like I already know her.”“Maybe you do.” MG shrugs, “Maybe you’re soulmates or something.”Or it is exactly what the title says.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 48
Kudos: 446





	and though i can't recall your face (i still got love for you)

**Author's Note:**

> let it be known that i can't write angst. also, they have phones in this because alaric is stupid for not allowing them with phones.

Josie used to adore the idea of summer. Because for Josie, summer meant taking a break from all the supernatural mishaps happening at school and having to spend it with her mother in Europe like an actual normal teenager would.

Caroline would take them shopping and cook dinner for the both of them when they get home. Afterwards, they would have movie nights that would consist of Josie and Lizzie just arguing half of the time (Josie loves watching Disney and Lizzie likes the chick-flick romances) before Caroline would pinch the bridge of her nose as she turns on _High School Musical_ for possibly the 100th time. _It’s disney and it’s chick-flick romance_ , Caroline would say pointedly, and Josie would pout as Lizzie would pretend to be annoyed but at the end of the movie, Josie would always find herself strumming a chord in her ukulele while Lizzie would hum to the songs. It’s a little rowdy but it’s normal. A normal family. Which something Josie had been craving for ever since the whole Malivore thing happened.

This year it was all ruined.

This year, Josie’s kind of dreading it because Josie being Josie, took it upon herself to babysit her father who began rummaging through their stash of alcohol every other night when he thought no one would notice. At first, Josie paid it little to no mind, writing it off as something a grown stressed man would normally do after a dealing with a bunch of (supernatural) kids at school. But Josie was attentive and she noticed the signs that he’s falling back into old habits. Plus the growth of his beard is actually pretty alarming.

So Josie opted to stay. Lizzie was put off with the idea at first, but eventually relents as long as she promised she would actually not spend the whole summer looking after quote _a grown ass man_ unquote. Be it their father or not.

She says yes, of course. Just to ease Lizzie’s mind but in her head, she’s already plotting different ways on how she’s going to deal with her father.

* * *

The first month was okay. She did the usual. Tries to get her dad to talk to her. On good days her dad would indulge. One time she tried asking about the merge which turned him to immediately shutting down mode so Josie never asked again. She starts asking about his day instead.

The second month, Josie starts doubting if this was really a good idea when she found him passed out at the hall reeking of alcohol.

The third month was the worst. His beard had gone from scruffy to borderline bushy and he starts skipping meals.

The fourth month, Josie was on the verge of losing her mind so she talks to Lizzie about it.

“I thought we were taking strides to being less codependent?” Lizzie tells her through an astral projection because _Facetimes are_ _for boring normal people_ according to Lizzie.

“We are, but there’s codependent and there’s leaving dad with his alarming mustache growth.”

Lizzie sighs, “Then just start doing something that would take your mind away from worrying about dad. Go out. Take a walk in the woods. Water the plants. I don’t really care what, just hang out with someone who isn’t _dad_.”

“With who? There’s literally no one left here aside from Landon,” Josie bit her lip then added as an afterthought, “And Rafael who still hasn’t shifted back.”

Lizzie pulled a disgusted face, “I guess the Flappy Bird would have to do.”

Josie heaved a long sigh, she would most rather likely spend the rest of the summer alone but she’s halfway off to the _looney_ town if she doesn’t interact with someone who’s not her dad.

So she takes Lizzie’s advice.

For the next few days, she starts talking to Landon. It helped. He was nice. Even though half of their conversations are filled with Star Wars references which most of the time, Josie doesn’t even get.

(okay so she likes Disney but had never seen a single movie from the franchise, it’s not the end of the world)

It begins with Josie helping him with Rafael until they started casually hanging out. Landon was a much better company than she was expecting. He can play the guitar, so that’s a plus. Music was something that’s always been close to Josie’s heart. They traded songs and bands. Josie taught him how to play ukulele, the same way Landon had taught her how to play the guitar. One time in the middle of their writing (but failing miserably) song sessions, Landon asked her out to lunch. Josie, still distractedly scribbling in her notes, made a non-committal hum. And before both knew it, it became a tradition. It was great. Josie was decidedly feeling like less and less off the rails but more and more like herself. Her dad was also faring much better.

(apparently Lizzie told their mom which then turned into an hour long conversation from the phone with Caroline just _yelling_ some sense into Alaric’s head)

But it also ends with Josie making an offhanded comment about her not seeing any single Star Wars movie so Landon took it upon himself to have a marathon in the middle of the woods. Seriously. Josie thought he was kidding at first but when she got into their agreed meeting place, she was surprised to find it all set up. A white cloth that would serve as a make-shift screen with the projector.

There are two chairs, a table and bowl of popcorn.

It looked almost.. _romantic_. Josie gulped, feeling a bead of sweat run down her cheek, “Oh. You did all this... for me?”

“Yeah.” Landon rubbed the back of his neck, “Is it too much?”

“No, no.” Josie cleared her throat, suddenly feeling very awkward, “It’s nice.”

Was this a... _date?_ No. He didn’t mention anything about this being a date, and if he did, Josie would most definitely make it clear that it’s not. Landon was a nice guy, but he’s a great friend more than anything else.

Josie filed away the thought for later as the movie started. It was actually pretty good, and Josie is starting to enjoy it. She’d ask a few questions here and there which would lead them to a lengthy discussion (more on Landon’s side) that would seem to go on forever so Josie decided to keep the questions in check or else they wouldn’t be able to get past the first movie.

Josie bursts out laughing at one of the jokes, immediately recognizing it as something Landon had told her at some point as she turns to him, “Hey that’s what you—“

Josie froze. Landon was _so_ close, since when did he get this close? Josie didn’t even had the time to comprehend because he started leaning in.

The moment their lips touched, Josie knew it was off. _Wrong, wrong, wrong_ echoing at the back of her head. Her body went stock-still. Numb. It’s only when she vaguely heard a loud rustling of leaves from a distance did she allow herself to snap out of her thoughts, long enough to place a hand against Landon’s chest, gently pushing him off. “Landon, no.”

To his credit, Landon immediately pulled back to give her some space, standing up from his seat as he started pacing back and forth, “Oh shit. I’m so sorry, Josie.”

“Landon, it’s okay.” Josie tells him lightly, her voice calm.

“No, it’s not! I kissed you without your permission and that was— that was a dick move.”

Josie resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose, instead patting the space where Landon had stood up. “Just take a seat, please.”

“Okay, okay.” He sits on his chair again, back straight ramrod.

“Be honest,” Josie cleared her throat, the words felt heavy in her mouth, “Do I seem—did I lead you on?”

Landon looked mortified, “No, no! This was definitely not your fault. It was all me and my inability to keep my hormones in check. I just—you looked really pretty and it felt like the right thing to do and I’m just so, so sorry Josie I would understand if you’d want to stop hanging out with me.”

Josie sighed, kind and patient as ever, “Landon. Believe me when I say that I think you’re a great guy. I genuinely enjoyed every bit of time I’ve spent with you the whole summer.” Josie bit her lip, trying to rack her brain with the right words to say, trying to think of something that wouldn’t come out as harsh as the the one she’s currently feeling. Like she’d just commit to the greatest mistake of her life, so she lies through her teeth, “I’m just not really looking into a relationship right now.”

Landon nodded resolutely, his posture relaxing but he still looked mortified, “It’s cool, Josie. I understand. I promise this will never happen again.”

“Okay.” Josie finally allowed herself a small smile, “Friends?”

“Friends.” Landon nodded, mirroring her smile as he started raving on about how awesome the _Millenium Falcon_ is.

* * *

Hope ran hard and fast, her lungs burning as she tastes copper in her mouth from grazing her lip with her elongated fangs. She doesn’t even remember when she started shifting, but when golden haze starts clouding her vision, panic rises in her throat as Hope tries to blink it away. With her breath still coming out in short pants, she slumps against a tree, not even caring the slightest that the rough bark is digging through her skin, cutting, to the point of making her bleed because this is better—better than the blind rage she can slowly feel creeping in, seizing her whole body in a suffocating grip.

_Josie and Landon._

She heard an inner voice echoing inside her head and Hope thought she must’ve finally gone _fucking_ crazy, “Stop.” She whimpers, slouching on the ground as she hugged her knees, burying her face in it.

_Josie and Landon._

“Please stop.”

She’s slipping away, losing control of her wolf. She tries to focus on the pain against her skin. Tries to focus on the sting of her busted lip. Something physical. Physical pain had always been easier to deal with than the inner ones. At least for Hope it is.

And somehow, it works. It works slowly. Gradually. She feels the pooling venom in her mouth fade away as her fangs starts retracting. The golden haze she could see clouding the sides of her vision earlier ebbing away and Hope finds herself breathing a little bit easier. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her, she was met with nothing but a stillness silence with the moon serving as a make-shift illumination in the dark forest.

When she glanced up, she sees that it’s an almost full moon.

_It’s okay,_ she thinks, eyes blank and glazed, _it’s not their fault. They don’t remember me._

_Josie._

Josie doesn’t remember her.

Somehow, the thought was a lot worse more than anything.

* * *

Hope packs a bag that same night. Well, as much as someone with literally nothing left but the clothes she’s wearing. She goes to a nearby convenience store, buys a toothbrush, extra garments and a whole pack of gummy bears. _She’s starving, okay?_ And her budget couldn’t exactly buy her a full course steak meal.

She knows she must’ve looked weird. Red rimmed eyes. Tousled hair. Bloodied lip (thankfully the cut has already healed). When the cashier looks at her warily, she stared him down with so much venom in her eyes he had to eventually look away. And okay she must’ve slipped on her golden eyes for a second longer than necessary. Just for the hell of it, it’s immature and reckless, but the satisfaction that settled inside her chest when the guy scrambled to ring her up was worth it.

Hope was sitting at the bus stop, munching on her candies when her ride away from Mystic Falls was thrown out of the way. Quite literally. Hope jumps from her seat at hearing the loud crash, followed by a loud growl, causing her to fumble in her grip as she scrambled towards the source of the sound.

There, standing it all its glory, was a greenish 7 foot tall figure with its scaly ugly skin. Its face was covered with hair and its teeth protruding from its mouth. The monster was tilting its head, as if examining her, thinking what it would do to her.

Hope’s gaze was unblinking, undeterred. That seemed to go on for a while before something catches Hope’s eyes in her peripheral vision.

Her pack of gummy bears lies heavily on the ground, coated with dirt. Hope sees red.

“That was my fucking dinner, you asshole!” Hope yelled as if she was having a normal conversation about the weather with a friend and not some huge abomination who wants to crush her head.

The monster roared, barreling towards her, but it’s sloppy, as it swayed side to side, as if the monster itself couldn’t take its own weight. It was ten times her size.

But Hope was still on edge from her anger earlier, her nerves still buzzing with energy she wasn’t able to release her inner wolf had caused.

And this looks just the perfect thing for it.

“Oh, you’re gonna wish you never met me.”

Hope muttered under her breath, eyes gleaming gold before charging towards the monster.

* * *

Josie dialed Lizzie’s number that night, sitting in the quiet space of her room, can’t seem to shake off the feeling that she’s _missing_ something. So she dials the number of the one person who’s not with her right now. The room seems awfully empty without Lizzie. Lonely.

She picks up in three rings.

“Hello, dearest sis—“

“Landon kissed me.” Josie cuts her off, if there’s one thing she’d learned about confrontation with Lizzie, it’s just to get it all out immediately. Like ripping off a bandaid. To avoid further questions.

“He what? Please tell me you didn’t kiss back.”

“Uhm.”

“Josette Saltzman! I said hang out not make out!” Lizzie shrieked. Like honest to god shriek Josie had to momentarily pull the phone away to avoid damaging her eardrums.

Josie snorted, rolling her eyes, “I’m kidding, I didn’t. I ended it. We both mutually agreed that we’re better off as friends.”

“Oh, thank god.” See. Ripping off the bandaid. Nice and easy. “Why?”

Or not.

Josie sucks in a breath, “I don’t know. I just—it felt off. Wrong. I felt... sad.” Josie whispered the last word in the stillness of her room. She casts a glance out the window, notices it’s an almost full moon.

Lizzie snorted. “Well, can’t say I blame you if Chicken Little tried shoving his tongue down my throat, I would be sad too.”

“Lizzie.” Josie warns, but there’s a small smile tugging her lips.

“Are you okay now, though?”

“Yeah.” Josie’s hand flies to the talisman hanging around her neck. “Yeah, I think I am.”

“Good, oh I have so much to tell you! Mom and I went shopping earlier and I bought you this skirt that I know you’d love—“

Josie finds herself smiling as she listens to Lizzie drone about her day. Occasionally humming and giving queries to let her sister know that she’s still listening. It goes on for about half an hour until Lizzie was the first one to tap out, claiming that it’s time for her much needed skin care routine before going to sleep that Josie could only roll her eyes to.

“I miss you. Tell mom I said hi.”

“Miss you too, sis! Will do.”

“Goodnight, Lizzie.”

“Night, Jo!”

* * *

Josie grumbled curses to herself, batting away a branch to avoid getting a face-full of chunky leaves as she ducked her head. She was having a nice, perfect morning until Dorian announced the final project that would either make or break their standing in the class. Stupid project and even more stupid Dorian for pairing her with Alyssa Chang. The moment the pairings were announced, Josie knew she would have to do everything by herself, and Josie being Josie, well, she couldn’t _just_ complain.

She could still remember the pitying looks the whole class had given her, like some sort of a silent unanimous pact between her and the whole class was made the moment it was announced. One goth witch even had the audacity to thank her for _“taking one for the team”_ and Josie would’ve laughed at the absurdity of it all if she wasn’t so pissed herself.

Pulling a crumpled paper in her skirt pockets, she glared at the ingredients list that she’d have to collect for the potion. What even is an _endrega embryo?_ She could only hope that it’s a metaphorical term for a flower or something and not an actual embryo because as much as she loves acing her subjects, she would never go as far as stealing someone’s unborn child for it. Monster or not.

She walked for about half an hour, silently fuming and possibly thinking of Ten Different Ways she would strangle Alyssa in her sleep without getting caught. She almost got half of the ingredients, as she crosses something off the list. She hoists her backpack, and when she glanced up, Josie stopped dead in her tracks. Not more than a few feet away from her, a girl was kneeling with her back turned. It appears she was examining something on the ground.

“Uhm.” Josie starts, unsure what to do with her hands so she clasps it behind her back to smooth her skirt. The other girl straightened from her kneeling position, whipping around so fast it almost gave Josie whiplash.

The girl looked about her age. Soft, wavy, auburn hair framing her face that somehow makes the blue of her eyes pop out more than it usually does. She’s wearing a simple black shirt with tight black jeans and black boots. If Josie didn’t know any better, she’d assume this girl was going to a funeral.

“Oh.” There’s a fleeting softness in those eyes that was gone in an instant, making Josie think that maybe she’s been imagining things. It was immediately replaced by a hardened jaw and steeling gaze. “What are you doing here?”

Josie was thrown back at the intensity of the words, it sounds accusing which is weird because she was _almost_ entirely sure she hadn’t seen this girl before. “This forest is a property of the school grounds I go to. What are _you_ doing here?”

The girl opened her mouth. Then closes it again, like a fish out of water. She crossed her arms defensively, “Taking a stroll.”

“In the middle of the woods?”

“Sure.”

“Because that doesn’t sound sketchy at all.” Josie narrowed her eyes, she took a step back, discreetly placing her palm against a nearby tree behind. The moment she feels the magic coursing through her veins, Josie’s stance relaxed. She wasn’t even sure what she’d do, cast a fire spell? The girl looked harmless, but one could never be too sure.

The girl’s eyes followed the movement, daring a step forward, she looks disinterested. Almost amused. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Why?” Josie’s hand was glowing red.

“Oh, calm down. I’m tracking a troll.” The girl rolled her eyes.

Josie’s hand dropped from siphoning. “A what?”

“You know. Green. Ugly. Huge. Smells terrib—“

“Stop.” Josie glared, “I know what a troll is.”

The girl’s lips pulled into a lazy smirk, “Then you know how dangerous it is for a girl like you to be out here.”

Josie’s blood boil, she’s had a long day and the last thread of patience tethering her to the edge snapped. “What’s that supposed to mean?“

“I’m serious. I heard they like to eat pretty girls.”

It was so deadpanned Josie wasn’t sure if she was supposed to react with the blatant compliment. Eventually, the battle for annoyance won out. She did question Josie’s credibility, albeit in a playful manner, it’s still something Josie wouldn’t take very lightly. She chose to ignore the comment. “How do you know it’s here then?”

“Come here.” The girl said, offering a hand. There’s a playful glint swirling in those blue pools. A challenge, almost daring and Josie’s mind screamed _run, run, run_. Turn back before it’s too late. Which is why she surprises herself even more when she steps forward and took the offered hand to bridge the gap.

It’s almost second nature. Like they’ve done this a thousand times before and her body was just reacting on its own accord. The touch was fleeting, barely even a caress, as the girl dropped her hand almost immediately after guiding her towards the ground she was kneeling on earlier. She sees a pool of purple goo and just as quickly, the moment was shattered.

Josie pulled back, aghast. “Ew. What’s that?”

“Troll blood, I wounded it last night so now I’m tracking the trail.”

“That’s strange.” Josie frowned as her eyes followed the blood, momentarily forgetting that she should be annoyed.

The girl faced her fully. She looks genuinely curious. Intrigued. “How so?”

Josie tried not to flush at the sudden intensity in those blue irises. “You said you’re looking for a troll?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well, it’s just that trolls originated from Scandinavian folklore and they are attested as looking much the same as human beings without any particularly hideous appearance about them,” Josie licks her lips, silently thanking herself for paying more attention to mythology, “They just live far away from human habitation so they were generally not exposed to, say for instance, normal daily human occurrences. So basically trolls are somewhat still _human_ with just weird tendencies. I don’t really think they would have purple blood. I think what you’re looking for is more of an ogre? Something much closer to a monster than human. Or maybe a cyclops. At least based on your description earlier.”

The girl hums, tilting her head to the side as her gaze bore into Josie. And Josie wants to tell her to stop, stop staring at her like she’s peeling her from layer to layer, exposed, raw, like she knows every dark skeletons in Josie’s closet. “Hmm. Good theory. But I’m still going with my troll theory.”

_Of course._

Josie rolled her eyes, “It’s not technically a theory. It’s from a legitimate book.” Josie said indignantly, as if that was an enough explanation.

“It doesn’t automatically make it accurate just because it’s from a book.”

“It’s a thousand year old book.”

The girl sighed, seemingly unimpressed, “Okay, why don’t you just save us the time and use your magic or whatever to find out what it actually is.”

Josie could. But in doing so, she would have to touch it and Josie is definitely not touching _that_. “Why can’t _you?”_

“I can’t.” The girl said dryly, “I don’t have magic. I’m a werewolf.”

“Oh.” Josie said, blinking her eyes a few times, as if processing the words, “Then let’s just stick to the troll theory.”

The girl looked smug, as if she was already expecting that answer from Josie. “Great! Now that we’re all catch up— if you’ll excuse me.“

Josie bit her lip, watching the girl walk away brings an unpleasant churn in her chest and her mind is a jumbled mess but she wants—wants her near. Before she could stop herself, Josie’s voice rang through the forest.

“I can help you.”

“No. I work better alone.” The girl said as soon as the words slipped past Josie’s lips, already creating a distance between them.

“What are you gonna do with it? Punch it to death?” Josie drawled, noting the lack of weapon as sarcasm dripped her tone. Now Josie prides herself for being a patient person but this girl was _grating_ on her nerves, worming her way under Josie’s skin. Something was off. Albeit not in a bad way. Just... something.

She hears the girl mumbling to herself as she spins back to face Josie, “Listen, if you really want to help, you’d turn back right now and warn everyone at school to stay inside until I take care of it.”

“Absolutely not. What am I supposed to tell them? There’s some weird stranger walking around the woods claiming that there’s a troll-not-troll on the loose?”

The girl faltered in her tracks and Josie almost bumps into her back. Taking in a huge breath as if she’s physically restraining herself from doing something she might regret, like send Josie flying back or something—she did say she was a werewolf—and Josie was prepared, a defense spell on the tip of her tongue which is why when those blue pools falls back to her, the underlying softness in it caught Josie off guard. “Hope.”

Josie was surprised at the sudden mood change she had to do a double take if she heard it right, “What?”

“My name’s Hope.” She rolled her eyes, and just like that the moment was gone. “Now I’m not a weird stranger anymore so you go tell them Hope is taking care of it and they should stay indoors until I said so.”

Josie stared back dumbly. _Hope. Hope._ She said it in a manner that should mean something, like Josie herself should know but Josie was clueless as a new born. “How will I know?”

“Just stay inside for the rest of the day, it’ll be gone by morning.” Hope walks backwards, donning the half smirk, half grin on her face that Josie should find infuriating, but instead it’s charming. “You have my word.”

And when Josie blinks, she was once again alone.

It should be unsettling, but it’s not. When Hope said those words, somehow, she believes it.

* * *

She bumps into MG in a rush to Dorian’s office.

“Hey, Jo. Lizzie was looking for you!”

“Sorry MG, can’t really talk right now!” Josie shot him an apologetic smile, patting MG’s arm before walking away. As if remembering Hope’s words, she stops, turns back. “Oh and don’t let anyone go out until tomorrow. Especially the kids. There’s a maybe-troll running around!”

“What?” MG brows were furrowed.

Josie shrugs before scurrying away.

Once she gets into his office, she tells Dorian everything, from the reason why she was in the woods as to where she’d seen the girl, her ogre slash cyclops theory, up until the moment Hope left. Dorian listened intently, he didn’t cut her off until she’s done talking.

“So this girl, are you sure we can trust her?”

“Yes.” Josie surprised even herself with how easily it slipped out of her mouth. Even Dorian seemed mildly shocked as he raised his eyebrows so Josie was quick to amend, “She seems—weird. But not bad weird. I just trust her. I don’t know if that makes any sense, but I do.”

“Okay.” Dorian finally seemed to accept the explanation. “I’ll call Ric. Thank you, Josie. You should get back to class.”

Josie rises from her seat, straightening her skirt in the process. She takes one step forward but when she reached the doors, a thought struck her. “Hey, Dorian?”

“Yes?”

Josie bit her lip, rocking back in her heels, “Is the endrega embryo an actual, uhm, embryo?”

Dorian scrunched his face, as if repulsed by the mere thought of it. “No, it’s a flower stem.”

Josie released a breath as relief coursed through her veins. “Oh, thank god.”

And then Josie was gone in a flurry of skirt and yellow sweater.

“Teenagers.” Dorian shook his head as he dialed Alaric’s phone.

* * *

Hope can’t stop thinking about her encounter with Josie. She can’t stop thinking about how she still uses the same perfume after all these months. Can’t stop thinking about the permanent pout that seems to adorn the girl’s face. And how she had missed hearing the girl’s voice. She almost forgot how the mere presence of the girl could bring in such comforting waves that would rush through your body and make it seem like everything will be okay somehow. It took every ounce of willpower from Hope to not engulf the girl in a bone crushing hug.

In fact she can’t stop thinking about the girl she doesn’t notice when somebody steps up behind her. Before the presence could lay a hand on her shoulder, she moves on autopilot, grabbing the wrist and pulling all her weight to slam the body forward.

The man sprawled on the floor groaned, once recognition settled in, blue eyes widened as she hastily stepped back.

Holy shit. It’s Alaric.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Hope tells him, only sounding mildly guilty, “But you really shouldn’t be sneaking up on people like that.”

“What are you, from the judo club?” Alaric groaned as he stood up.

“You could say that.” Hope chuckled as she offered him a hand.

“Classes started, what are you still doing here?”

Hope’s eyes darted around the corner where she can see the patch of purple blood, “I’m looking for something.”

Alaric stared at her for a while, but he didn’t looked convinced, “Here’s the thing, all my life, I’ve been surrounded by teenagers. Good. Bad. The _lying_ ones. So you might want to try that again.”

Hope shrugged, tone dry, she doesn’t really have time for this. For all she knew, that troll could’ve hurt someone already, “Okay. Fine. I’m a vampire hunter and I’ve been tracking a troll and it led me here.”

His eyes widened as he shoots his gaze from side to side, as if afraid that the monster is going to magically pop out at the mere mention of its name, “What? How do you know it’s here?”

“Because I wounded it.” Hope says simply as she pointed to a purple patch against the wall. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Alaric blocked her way, “You’re not doing anything, you’re just a kid. I’m going to take care of it.”

Hope can feel the telltale signs of her wolf itching to claw out at the blatant challenge, the insistent pressure behind her eyelids, her mouth starting to pool venom but she manages to contain herself at the last second, “Uh, no offense but I’ve been tracking this thing for a week now and I’m pretty sure if there’s someone who can kill it, it’s me. So, _please_ step aside before I move you.”

Alaric didn’t looked impressed, he just stared at her with that disapproving frown on his face, like Hope’s some petulant child that’s getting a scolding from a parent, and the wolf in Hope hated it. “Listen, I’ve put kids in danger before. And I’m not going to do that same mistake again.”

Hope watched him stalk off, silently fuming as the students started filing out of the rooms, signaling that classes has ended.

Of course she didn’t listen to him. She waits for a minute or two before following the trail again which led her to the basement of the school. It was dark Hope got there, some of the lights were flickering she had to blink a few times to get herself adjusted. But most importantly, it _reeks_. It reeks of the monster and as if on cue, she heard a loud growl which soon followed by a scream. Alaric. Hope’s senses went overdrive as she ran to the source of the sound.

Alaric was on the floor, struggling to re-load his crossbow as the troll honed in on him.

She’s too far, she couldn’t pull Alaric out of the way and even if she can, there’s no telling that the monster wouldn’t be able to reach her too.

“ _Incendia!_ ” Hope shouts, the incantation echoing around the walls of the room.

Alaric’s eyes widened at the sudden intrusion, looking at her confusedly before he scrambled to his feet

Hope stared as the monster stumbled in its steps. The fire she caused was small, it wasn’t really meant to kill but more of just to distract it from Alaric. The top of its head burned as the creature lets out an ear shattering roar. She could only hope no one heard that. When it looked up to reveal a lone eye in place of its forehead, Hope had to blink several times.

Then she started laughing, like actual full blown laughter that disrupted the quiet stillness as it reverberated against the walls, “Of course it’s a fucking cyclops!”

Alaric was staring at Hope like she’d finally gone mad.

“She was right!” Hope exclaimed to Alaric, far too enthusiastic for someone who’s literally in front of a humungous monster charging them.

“I’m sorry, who?” Alaric asked, aiming his crossbow towards the cyclops.

“Nothing.” Hope says, a little breathless, but she can’t seem to stop the smile gracing her lips. “Just some girl.”

Hope noticed a few used arrows lying on the ground, she waved a hand, the arrow moving with it and then she shoots it directly to its eye.

The cyclops dropped to the ground with a loud thud, and it evaporates into thin air.

Hope couldn’t help the smug grin on her face when she turned to face Alaric, “Some _kid_ , huh?”

“You didn’t tell me you were also a witch.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t tell anyone a lot about me.”

“Who _are_ you?”

“Hope.” She says through gritted teeth, “Hope Marshall.”

“I’m Alaric Saltzman.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard of you.” Hope smiled bitterly, “You were pretty famous around here.”

“Where are you from and where are your parents?”

“I move around a lot.” Hope hardened her jaw, steeling her features as she sucks in a breath. Purposefully avoiding the question about her parents.

If Alaric noticed, he didn’t show it. He hoisted the crossbow in his hands as he cleared his throat, “You know, there’s a school for special people like you, the one where I used to taught. I have two daughters who go there too. They’re witches. Just like you. I could put in a word for you and you’ll be welcomed there. I think it’ll be safer for you.”

Josie and Landon’s kiss flashed before her mind.

“I appreciate the thought, Dr. Saltzman but I think I’m going to stay here. I could uh, use the normalcy. If— that’s okay. Lend you some extra hand here.”

The _I don’t have anywhere else to go_ goes unsaid between them.

Alaric nodded his head, “Of course. We’ll have to arrange an official transferring form for you.”

“Thanks.” Hope tells him lightly, “You’re actually pretty cool when you’re not trying to act like my dad.”

* * *

Josie shouldn’t be this excited at the prospect of having the new monster of the week. But she _is_ because the monster of the week is a Japanese descent. She could barely contain the excited squeal that almost slipped past her mouth when Dorian asked her since when does she speak Japanese. It was something she’s proud of, okay? And she knows when she took the lessons that time, it was just to pass the time as she waited for Lizzie’s therapy sessions to end. She wasn’t actually expecting it to be this useful.

When Josie got to Mystic Falls high, classes are already on going so the halls were mostly deserted (which something Josie is grateful for because she doesn’t really feel like dealing with some of the stupid students who takes everything personally especially with football season coming up) so she just shoots her dad a text and proceeds to where she thinks Alaric’s office is.

She doesn’t knock when she walks into the room. She figured Alaric’s still in his classes, anyway so you could just imagine her shock when the sight that greeted her is a patch of familiar auburn hair and dark leather jacket sitting at one of the chairs.

Josie scowled. Before she could stop herself, the words are already out of her mouth. “Are you stalking me?”

Hope turned her head, taking on a slightly alarmed stance before deflating when she realized who it was, “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that? You’re the one who’s standing on _our_ school grounds.”

Josie’s eyes widened, “You go here?”

“No, I just like hanging out at random school principal offices.” Bored blue eyes trailed lazily on her form.

Josie chose to ignore the clipped remark. _Patience_. “Why are you in a principal’s office? Are you in trouble?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you.”

“Can’t you just answer a question for once or do you always have to be an asshole about it?” Josie sniped back, patience running thin.

Hope threw her a stern glare that soon melts upon seeing Josie’s pout, “Fine.”

_Well, that was fast. Josie thought she would have to bicker with Hope for the rest of the day._

“Thank you.” Josie huffed out, stepping fully into the room as she daintily sat on the couch. She made it a point to have at least a few inches of distance from the girl because Hope’s eyes never left hers, following her every move like a prey, as if one wrong move and she would have Josie pinned on the couch. Josie willed the blush threatening to dust her cheeks at the thought as she cleared her throat, “So, uhm. How did the troll hunting go?”

Hope crossed her legs, her mouth quirking up into a small smile, “It wasn’t a troll.”

“Oh?” Josie tilted her head, waiting for the girl to continue.

“It was a cyclops.”

This time, Josie couldn’t keep the excited squeal as she pointed a finger to Hope, “I was right!”

Hope chuckled. The soft melodious chime caressing her ears, she’d gotten so used to the smirk and sarcasm dripping the other girl’s tone that the sound literally stunned her. It was... _cute_. “You were.”

“What happened after?” Josie asks when she manages to snap out of her thoughts.

“Long story short, the trail led me here and Dr. Saltzman helped me kill it.”

“Oh. That’s good. So you met my dad.”

“I did.”

Josie bit her lip, allowing the silence to fall between them. Hope’s eyes had fall shut, arms crossed over her chest. “Since when do you go here?”

Hope was quiet for a while and Josie thought the girl must’ve completely fallen asleep until she stood up from her seat, and flops herself beside Josie on the couch instead. She resumed her slouched position from the chair earlier, closing her eyes again. Josie panicked, discreetly scooting a little bit farther. If Hope noticed, she didn’t show it, “Two days ago.”

“Oh, you’re a transfer. From where?”

“Hm. Somewhere. We move around a lot.”

“Oh.” Josie really wishes Hope would stop giving her vague non-committal answers like that, but then again, Hope seemed like a really private person and Josie should really stop prying. “What are you doing in his office?”

But she couldn’t just keep her mouth _shut._

“Same thing as you, I guess. I gotta talk to him about this stupid transferring form that I filled out. My turn. Why are _you_ here?”

Josie licked her lips, contemplating if she really should be talking to the girl about this, a girl she just recently met but vaguely feels like she’s unraveling Josie with just a single look with those stormy blue eyes. It’s unsettling, to say the least, but Josie’s mouth was already running before her mind could catch up, “There’s an ancient samurai locked up in our school right now claiming that he’s a demon hunter looking for an _oni_ , Dorian’s already looking into it but he said he’s not entirely sure so he sent me here when dad wouldn’t answer his calls.”

“Sounds like the next Malivore monster.” Hope murmured mostly to herself but Josie’s ears perked up.

“What do you know about Malivore?”

Hope looked like a kid who was caught with her hand in a cookie jar, “Just the basics. Your dad filled me in. When we, uh, fought the cyclops which is apparently from the Malivore too.”

“ _Okaay._ ” Josie drawled, still a little suspicious but decides to let it go, “But yeah that’s what Dorian said too.” Then she seems to remember who she was talking to and this girl had no clue who Dorian is, “Oh! Dorian’s the school librarian. But really, he’s a lot more than that. He’s basically the brain of that school, you know? It’s his area of expertise especially when it comes to history and figuring out the creatures the Malivore spits out—“ Josie cuts herself off, flushing furiously when she sees Hope staring at her with an amused almost _fond_ smile on her face, “ _Annnd_ you don’t care about that. Sorry. Shutting up now.”

“No, no. Don’t stop on my account.” Hope smirked, but her tone was teasing, “And why are you squeezing yourself all the way there?” Hope pouted (like full on jutting out her bottom lip dramatically, Josie wasn’t sure if the girl was doing it on purpose just to tease further but the siphoner found it adorable nonetheless), indicating the space between them with a vague flourish of her hand from the other end of the couch, “I’m not going to bite.”

Josie flushed beet red. Opening her mouth to say something but nothing could quite explain why she was turning red as a tomato without embarrassing herself.

Hope’s eyes darkened at the silence, a flash of hurt grazing across her face before it became impassive once again. Her voice was small when she speaks, “Are you afraid of me?”

_No,_ Josie wants to scream, _you’re just really cute and you make me nervous._

But she couldn’t exactly admit to that so Josie just shook her head vehemently, “No, I’m not.”

Hope’s entire posture relaxed, “Okay. Okay, that’s good.”

The silence hung between them and Alaric chose that moment to barge in.

“Josie, honey, I’m so sorry I just got your text and I came as soon as I—“ Alaric stopped talking when he saw the two people having an intense staring contest in the room, “Oh, great you two met! Hope, this is Josie, my daughter. Josie this is Hope Marshall. She’s like you— she’s a witch.”

Josie’s mouth dropped, pointing an accusatory finger at Hope, “You said you were a werewolf!”

Hope looked like she wanted to haul Alaric across the room but manages to tame herself the last second, “Did I? Maybe you heard it wrong. I’m totally a witch.”

Josie narrowed her eyes. “You just didn’t want to touch the _thing_ so you _lied_.”

“I mean, it was pretty disgusting.” Hope lifted a shoulder.

Josie huffed, crossing her arms, barely restraining to stomp her foot against the floor. _Barely._ She’s not going to give Hope the satisfaction of making her act like a petulant child, which is exactly what she’s doing because Hope’s just frustrating like that.

Alaric looks between them warily, “Have you met before this?”

Hope says “Yes.” At the same time Josie said “No.”

Alaric held up his hands in surrender as Josie hones in on him, “Why is she here, anyway? Wouldn’t it be safer for her to, I don’t know, transfer her to our school?”

“Still here.” Hope waved her hand dryly, “But by all means, carry on with your conversation as if I’m not.”

Alaric shifted his gaze guiltily, “I don’t know, Hope. My daughter has a point.”

Hope gritted her teeth, “I thought we already had this conversation, Dr. Saltzman.”

“Why won’t you transfer to our school?” Josie snapped her attention to Hope.

Hope had that sweet almost mocking smile on her face, “And miss the chance of kicking your ass at football? No way.”

_Great. They’re back to annoying each other._

Josie rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the girl as she began telling her father what happened. Alaric listened intently, occasionally nodding his head. Once she’s done, the only thing he said is:

“Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can right after seeing the sheriff.”

“The sheriff? What are you doing with the sheriff?” Josie asks incredulously.

“I don’t know, honey. I’m about to find out.” He says already walking away but stops as if a thought struck him when he held up a finger, “Actually, exchange numbers with Hope so if I can’t come to the phone immediately, you call her instead, okay?”

Josie pouted but did as she was told. Hope was silent all throughout the exchange, not saying anything until it’s time for Josie to go.

“Hey, Josie.” Hope called, her name coming out like a breathless plea, but her jaw was set, lips in a thin line yet the sincerity in her eyes was apparent, “Be careful.”

It was the first time she heard Hope address her with her name but Josie can’t shake the pang of familiarity with the enunciated word from those lips, “I will. You too, Hope.”

Hope nods then she’s walking away.

* * *

Hope gets a call from an unknown number in the middle of lunch. She frowned before picking it up.

“Hello?”

“Hope? It’s Josie. I—I think my sister’s in trouble.”

“Text me where you are.” Hope says, then she was up in a flash, leaving a cafeteria full of students quizzically staring as she sprinted to the doors.

* * *

Hope finds Josie and Lizzie in the park where Lizzie was... chained up to a tree? She hastens her steps once she sees that both girls seemed to be arguing about something and Josie’s voice was in anguished.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

When she gets near, she realized that there are tears in Josie’s eyes. “The oni is in her and she wants me stab her with that sword to kill it.”

Hope’s eyes widened as she regarded the blonde, “Woah, I know that we only just met but we are not letting you die.”

“You know that’s our only chance, please! If Josie can’t do it, you have to do it!” Lizzie’s face was scrunched up in pain, as if just the mere thought of speaking was painful to her.

“No, w—we can’t. Hope, we can’t!” Josie’s voice was frantic as she turns to the tribrid.

“I know, I know.” Hope tells the siphoner lightly, voice hushed. _Come on, Mikaelson, think!_ She hates how helpless she’s feeling right now.

Lizzie scoffed, “Josie just do it! It’s only a matter of time before you kick my ass in the merge, anyway!”

Josie flinched, as if the words had physically struck her, “We promised we’re not gonna talk about that until we have a solution!”

“Just please do it! It hurts. I can’t— I can’t fight it anymore!”

Josie paced back and forth, tears now fully streaming then she stops at the foot of the sword on the ground. She carefully picked it up, “There’s so much black magic in it, it hurts to hold!” Josie voice was filled with pain and something _twists_ in Hope’s heart.

“Josie, drop that thing right now.” Hope’s voice had a dangerous edge to it, slowly inching towards Josie as if she’s afraid the girl would run from her.

“I—I think I can pull the magic out of this and be able to get the oni out of her.” Josie says, ignoring Hope’s words.

Hope’s protests fall on deaf ears as Josie started siphoning from the sword.

Then it was being followed by an ear-shattering scream as Josie dropped the sword altogether to blast the spell towards Lizzie.

Hope could only watch in stunned silence as Lizzie slumped on the tree, and then Josie was _falling_.

Hope scrambled to her feet, catching Josie just in time before she hits the ground.

“You’re okay. You’re okay.” Hope whispers mostly to herself, rocking the limp body in her arms back and forth.

Hope dials Alaric’s phone, and when he gets there, she helped him get the twins in the backseat of his car before watching him drive away.

* * *

That night, Hope tossed and turned on the small bed of a dingy motel that Alaric helped her get.

She couldn’t stop thinking about Josie. Wants to know if she’s okay. She was restless, itching to run. Her wolf trying to claw out. It’s been a while since she shifted.

She threw off the covers and padded towards where her bag is to throw in a sweats and t-shirt.

And run, she did.

She wasn’t even aware where her wolf was taking her until she was already there, in front of the Salvatore Boarding School. She sat hidden in plain sight, just waiting in the dark, looking like a real predator with its golden eyes.

The orange of the sky started seeping through the clouds, signaling that the morning is about to come. She’d been there for hours.

It’s only when she catches a whiff of a familiar vanilla in the air, and hears the comforting rhythmic thudding of a heartbeat that she would recognize even if she was across town did she allow herself to leave.

* * *

Hope ditched her classes that day, not really in the mood to play pretend that she’s even listening to half of the lectures there. Sure, they have the basic curriculum back when she was still at the Salvatore Boarding School but it isn’t as mundane as the ones in Mystic Falls High. She missed having classes wherein she could just... be. So she found herself lounging with her back leaning against the same tree where Lizzie was chained up yesterday. Her eyes followed the crowd as a sketchpad laid opened in her lap, but has long been forgotten as soon as she sat there. People watching had been always something Hope had enjoyed. It’s some sort of a reprieve. Where she could just allow herself to be there. Exist.

There’s a couple walking their dog, and a bunch of teenagers collectively laughing at one of their friends had said. Hope frowned slightly. It’s still class hours, and judging by the uniforms they are most likely students who are ditching class too.

Across the street, there’s an elder woman struggling to juggle two coffees with a cellphone between her ear. Hope smiled to herself, she remember that one time Josie bumped into her from the kitchens and spilled coffee in her uniform and the notes in her hand. She could still recall Josie’s panicked attempt at wiping (but failing miserably) her front shirt with her bare hands to which only resulted in making it worse. Hope was just glad it wasn’t _hot_ coffee, to be honest. In the end, Josie offers to do Hope’s laundry for the rest of the week. Which Hope indignantly rejects, by the way. But when she finds a whole new set of handwritten notes slipped under the door of her room, Hope couldn’t keep the heat blossoming in her chest.

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson.”

Hope sprung up as her eyes darted around the area only to be met with a smug faced Lizzie Saltzman.

Hope blinks, “What?”

“It’s official, I remember you. I remember everything.”

Hope’s heart was pounding against her ribcage as she scrambled to gain her footing, “How? You’re literally the only person in the planet who knows that I exist!” Before she could stop herself, Hope was already leaning in for a hug.

Lizzie held up a finger that effectively stopped Hope. “When Josie blasted me with that spell, you popped into my memory like an acid flashback.”

Hope’s eyes flashed in a panic haze. “How is she? Did you tell her?”

“She’s fine, she’s still passed out when I left and no.”

“Okay, good.” Hope released a breath.

“Well, that is _not_ the reaction I was aiming for. I thought you might want to do the honors before you both inevitably ride off to the sunset together.”

“We’re not telling her.”

“What?” Lizzie shrieked, earning them a few dirty glances from the people passing by. “Why not?”

“Because—“ Hope licks her lips, racking her brain for the right words to say without sounding stupid. “Because she’s happier now. With Landon.”

Lizzie slightly leaned back, appalled, as she placed a hand dramatically over her chest. “I’m sorry, I’m not following. You seem to be implying that my sister is dating Birdbrain.”

“Well, are they _not?_ ”

The strangest thing happened. Lizzie started laughing, like honest to god clutching her stomach laughter and when she noticed the scowl on the tribrid’s usual stoic face, she clamped her mouth shut almost immediately.

“Oh, you were serious?”

Then intensity of Hope’s glare increased tenfold.

Lizzie groaned, “My sister is not dating the Hobbit where the hell did you even get that idea?”

Hope cocked her head to the side, the scowl melting into a frown. “But I saw them kissing. That night I got out of Malivore, they were having some sort of movie night in the woods.”

Lizzie pinches the bridge of her nose. “Okay I think I might know what you’re talking about. Listen, the night they kissed, Josie told me she ended it right away because it felt off. Wrong. It didn’t escalated further than that so they’ve decided to be friends.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. _Oh._ ” Lizzie snatched her wrist, already dragging her across the road, “So now that we got that all out of the way, let’s go wake my sister, tell her everything then she could just I don’t know, siphon the black magic or whatever out of everyone like she did with me.”

Hope pulled away from Lizzie’s grip. “We can’t.”

“Oh, what _now?_ ” Lizzie crossed her arms, aiming a glare towards the tribrid.

“Do you realize how dangerous that sounds? We can’t just _ask_ Josie to do something like that. What’s to say it wouldn’t be harmful to her? Yesterday, when she passed out after siphoning that black magic from the sword, it scared me, Lizzie. It scared me _so_ bad. Messing around with black magic like that is dangerous. I’m going to find another way.”

Lizzie dropped her hands to the sides, looking away guiltily, as if a child that’s been reprimanded. “Fine. How can you be sure that there’s another way?”

Hope shrugged, “There’s always a loophole.”

“Okay, but we can at least tell her about you.”

Hope shook her head, “We can’t, Lizzie.”

“Why?” Lizzie looked like she was seconds away from ripping her own hair out.

Hope’s jaw hardened and avoided meeting her eyes, “Because I know Josie. She will ask how you got your memories back and you will inevitably tell her because you’re pretty shitty at keeping secrets, no offense, and she won’t hesitate to do it, she would want to _fix_ things even if this isn’t hers to fix. No matter the consequences. Even if it meant risking her life.”

“Don’t be dramatic she’s not dying, I can help her with the spell!”

“And risk your life too?” Hope shook her head, eyes downcast, suddenly feeling an unpleasant weight settling inside her chest. “If you’re not going to help then that’s fine, the door’s open, I’m not stopping you but you are not telling Josie until I find another way. A much safer way. Just give me some time.”

“Okay. Fine. Whatever, I’m going to help you.” Lizzie’s shoulder sagged. Then her tone seemed to quiet down, almost sympathetic and Hope knows she’s going to hate whatever the blonde says next. “But you’re really okay with not letting Josie know? I was there the night you called her, you know.”

Hope’s face was void of any expression. “Yeah, I can deal with it.”

Lizzie was silent for a while. Her gaze unrelenting, and Hope began fidgeting with her hands because it was actually pretty _unnerving_ to see the Lizzie Saltzman speechless. Then the blonde threw her hands up, as if she’s just lost an internal battle in her mind, huffing.

“God, I’m not sure if being self-sacrificial gets you off or you’re just really that annoyingly selfless.”

Hope allowed herself a small quirk of the lips, “Can I get that hug now?”

Lizzie pulled her in and for the first time since she got out of Malivore, Hope feels like she could do this.

* * *

Josie had never really liked football. The game itself was fun but if you included the amount of violence it caused, that’s when Josie would take a step back and would very much prefer watching in the sidelines. Seriously, why does it have to include so much unnecessary tackles and literally _bulldozing_ a person? And for what, just to get some stupid ball where Josie would’ve given willingly if they’d just asked nicely (okay, maybe not, that’s not how the game works but still she would’ve given it without much of a fight), they didn’t have to tackle her _hard_ to the ground like that.

The yelp that tore through her mouth can be heard across the field as she winced in pain.

“Sorry,” she hears the girl say, not sounding contrite at all as she pushed off the ground. The referee blew the whistle and Josie could only glare at the retreating figure before snapping her eyes back to see the damage. The fall made a cut across her knee. It wasn’t deep, but it was wide. Wide enough that blood started leaking out already. She flinched when she sees MG standing nearby and Josie felt the bubbling panic creeping in when the veins around his eyes began protruding, the whites of it turning black before Lizzie blocked his view to snatch his wrist, dragging him off the field. A flash of auburn hair caught her peripheral gaze and Hope was kneeling beside her in an instant. She’s a little breathless and her brows were furrowed in concern.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah I just—“ Josie scowled at the gash across her knee, “I really _hate_ football.”

Landon sprinted towards them, eyes wide and frantic as he leaned on his knee trying to catch his breath, “Josie, are you alright? Oh shit, you’re bleeding!”

“I got her.” Hope tells him, offering a tight lipped smile as she subtly blocked his way when he tried to make a move.

Landon scowled. “What? I think you should worry more about your teammate, she’s been pretty intense and now my teammate is bleeding because of her.”

“I _said_ ,” Hope repeats, tone low and dangerous. Josie swears she sees her eyes flashing gold but it could just be the trick of the sunlight casting across the girl’s face, “I got her.”

“Hope.” Josie interrupted, gently tugging the tribrid’s jersey to make Hope glance her way instead because she was deathly afraid for Landon’s life, the girl really looked like she was two seconds away from snapping his neck in front of the whole crowd, “Landon, it’s okay. It was an accident.”

Landon stepped back, an odd look on his face before nodding.

Hope shook her head, blinking her eyes a few times, “Sorry. Dr. Saltzman, may I take your daughter to the nurse’s office?”

“Yes, please, go ahead.” He waves her off, “Thank you, Hope.”

And then strong arms were being slipped under her legs and back. She was being lifted from the ground in a bridal carry, it was so sudden that Josie’s arms frantically flew to wrap around Hope’s neck to avoid falling.

“ _Hope_ , what the hell are you doing? Put me down! It’s just a scraped knee I can walk!” Josie hissed incredulously.

When she was met with nothing but a hardened jaw and blank blue eyes, Josie could only groan as she hid her face against Hope’s shoulder out of sheer embarrassment.

The last thing she heard is Lizzie yelling, “Really?” Before it was being drowned out by the whistle, signaling the start of the game again.

Hope was silent all the way to the nurse’s office. It was unnerving. Josie would almost take the annoying bickering Hope over silent, and stormy eyes Hope any day. When they got to the clinic, there was a sign hanging off that read: _on break._

“Oh. I guess we’ll just have to wai—“ Josie starts saying but Hope was not having any of it, already mumbling a word, which she recognizes later as an unlocking spell, then kicks the door open. Josie rolled her eyes, “Or we could do that too.”

Hope perches her carefully on the bed before wordlessly rummaging around the drawers where the supplies were stored. Josie watches in silence, still kind of reluctant to break it unless Hope still isn’t in the mood to talk.

She sets a chair in front of Josie, sitting down on it before dragging a nearby table that consisted of cotton, saline solution and fresh gauze pad. She gently urged Josie’s leg atop her own lap, and Josie tried not to flush at the warmth of the touch. It felt... strangely _intimate_ which is stupid because nothing’s really intimate about this moment, both are covered in sweat and dirty jerseys, plus the smell of the sterile solutions surrounding them is so unattractive. Josie must’ve gone completely mad.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Hope’s soft voice brought her out of the thoughts.

Hope gently dabbed the wound with the saline solution to clean off the dried blood. When Josie would wince in pain, she would blow on it softly, soothing her. Her touch was careful, featherlight, as if she’s afraid of breaking the already abused skin and Josie’s heart ached at the girl’s gentleness. And perhaps it’s that same gentleness that finally made her break.

“Are you mad?”

Hope doesn’t answer for a second, just focusing on the task at hand and when she finally speaks, her voice is quiet.

“No.”

The answer was short and clipped. Josie sighed, giving up the conversation. She won’t push Hope.

“That boy.” Hope starts, tone slightly wavering, “The vampire. He almost attacked you.”

Josie seemed to mull over the words for a moment before she pulled back slightly, “MG’s my friend. He would _never_ hurt me. Or anyone. He’s not a threat, Hope, and I know you told my dad that you’re a vampire hunter but I don’t care you’re not hurting him.”

“No, no. I know. I would never hurt any of your friends, Josie. It’s not that.” Hope chuckled, a somewhat bitter smile crossing her features as her eyes shone with vulnerability that Josie isn’t quite used to seeing from the girl, “I guess I just got scared by the thought of you getting _seriously_ hurt.”

“Oh.” Josie’s breath hitches against her throat. _But why?_ Josie wants to say, _why do you care so much?_ But all that comes out is a breathless: “Well, don’t be. I’m not gonna get hurt. I can take care of myself.”

Hope’s lips quirked, a teasing lilt to her tone as she eyes her knee, “Somehow, I doubt that.”

“Hey, this was an accident. Besides football and I had this silent agreement that we hate each other.”

“Do you, now?” Hope says, eyes crinkling in amusement.

Josie laughed, a terse silence following after that. And there’s that feeling again. The feeling Josie would get whenever blue eyes would unabashedly rake over her features, intense, always intense. She quickly learns that Hope had this way of making you feel like she’s able to see past your soul with just a single look. Like she _knows_. Know what? Josie had no clue.

But it’s always there. Like an itch she couldn’t quite scratch. It should be unsettling, but it’s not. In fact, Josie finds herself wanting to do the same. Wants to know every part of this elusive girl who keeps everyone at arms length. Will she let her in? Will she allow her if she knew how she already seems to be breaking every _goddamn_ walls and Josie’s not even fighting any of it? Just letting it. Because—because somehow, it makes sense that she allows this person in her life.

The sound of a sliding door interrupted them as both girls broke from the trance they were trapped in.

A woman with brown hair and brown eyes walked in, looks probably in her 30s, it took Josie a second to realize this was the nurse.

“Hello?” The woman said, confusion coloring her tone.

“Hey, sorry.” Hope says, casually throwing the ball of cotton in the trash, as if she’s not talking to an actual faculty member, “It was an emergency.”

“It’s really _not_.” Josie shoots a pointed look at Hope before turning to the nurse with an apologetic smile on her face, “We’re so sorry for barging in on you like this.”

The nurse waved them off, as if trespassing teenagers in her office was a normal occurrence, “Oh, it’s fine.”

“Thank you.” Hope says, then gently sets Josie’s leg off her lap, “I’m going back to the game.”

When Josie tried swinging her legs off the bed, Hope’s hand immediately shot out to stop her. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Uhm, going with you?”

“You’re not. Rest. You can’t play in that state, anyway.”

“ _Hope_.” Josie glared, tone bordering into a whine.

“She’s stubborn.” Hope says, patting Josie’s leg absently as she turns to the nurse, “Can you please finish patching her up? I’ve done everything I can to clean the wound. Please don’t let her leave unless you’re sure that she’s okay.”

“Okay, I’ll take it from here. Don’t worry about your girlfriend.”

Josie’s cheeks heat up at the same time Hope’s whole body went rigid but the nurse seemed oblivious as she gathered the necessary things she needed to start bandaging Josie’s leg.

Hope avoided meeting her eyes as she mumbled a quick _thank you_ to the nurse before scurrying away.

Josie could only stare dumbly at the spot where Hope was just standing a minute ago.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

Josie was in the middle of re-writing a paragraph in her essay when her phone buzzed against the table. She doesn’t check it immediately because she can’t afford to get distracted if she wants to finish this essay and avoid passing out in the hard, uncomfortable chair of the library when she had her soft, fluffy bed waiting for her in her shared room with Lizzie.

The events of the day had finally took its toll on her but she suddenly remembered the homework due tomorrow. So here she was. Suffering instead of sleeping. She groaned as she hears her phone buzzing again, sighing, she gave up pretense to reach for the device. She’s been re-reading the same paragraph over and over again since she heard her phone buzz, anyway. There are texts from Lizzie and Hope. Josie’s heartbeat quickens as she slides a thumb to open Hope’s.

**Hope:** how’s your knee?

**Josie:** Fine. Just a little sore.

**Hope:** good :)

**Hope:** don’t forget to change the bandages

**Josie:** I’m tired. Too lazy.

**Hope** : :(

**Hope:** do you want me to go there and do it for you?

The question was simple and forward. Josie couldn’t even sense some underlying tones behind the words, it’s a _genuine_ question but she can’t stop the heat creeping up her cheeks. Why does Hope have to be so blunt about everything?

**Josie:** It’s late. Public transportations had stopped operating an hour ago.

**Hope:** i don’t need that

**Josie:** What you’re just gonna run all the way here?

**Hope:** yes. it’s not that hard.

**Josie:** Okay.

**Hope:** i’m serious. i’m a werewolf.

**Josie:** Not that lie again.

**Hope:** :)))))

**Hope:** what are you up to?

**Josie:** Homework, then I’ll get some sleep.

**Josie:** You?

**Hope:** out with the team. apparently we’re celebrating

**Hope:** for kicking your ass :)

**Josie:** Technically, you didn’t “kick my ass”, I was benched for the rest of the game.

**Hope:** don’t be such a sore loser, josie

**Hope:** don’t worry you’re still cute even if you were just sitting there while sulking and pouting

Josie blushed, biting her lip to keep the smile off her face.

**Josie:** I did not. Whatever, I’m gonna get back to work.

**Josie:** But seriously. Thank you for earlier, Hope. You’re actually kind of okay when you’re not being annoying.

**Hope:** only kind of? aww i'll try harder next time. but you’re welcome! night night, josie. :)

**Josie:** Goodnight, Hope.

“Hey, Josie.”

Josie jumped slightly, quickly wiping off the smile on her face as she looked up, “Hi, MG.”

“Can I uhm— sit with you?”

“Of course.” Josie said, already pulling out a chair for him, “What’s up?”

He gave her a grateful smile before he started wringing his hands together, “I just want to apologize earlier at the game. I—I couldn’t control myself.”

“Hey,” Josie smiled at the boy, voice kind and soft as she placed a comforting hand against his arm, “MG it’s okay. That’s not your fault.”

“I knew you’d say that, but I still felt bad.”

“It’s really fine, MG. Don’t worry about that anymore.“

MG nodded his head, the worried quirk of his mouth replaced by a teasing one, “So what’s got you smiling at your phone like that?”

Josie rolled her eyes, opting to play it cool, “It’s nothing. I was just texting Hope.”

“Oh! The one who carried you earlier off the field? Lizzie told me.” MG beamed.

Josie groaned, “As embarrassing as that was, yes, that was Hope.”

“So you got each other’s number?” MG pressed on, his face was innocent but his tone indicating otherwise.

“MG, it’s nothing like that.”

“Okay.”

“It’s really not. It’s purely business, she knows my dad and she helped us defeat the oni from last week.”

“Okay, Josie.”

“ _MG!_ ” Josie whined, pouting at the boy.

“Okay, okay!” MG laughed as he threw his hands up in surrender, “I’m just saying, maybe you should get to know her more. She seems nice.”

“You know what’s weird?” Josie muses thoughtfully, placing a palm under her chin. “Sometimes, I feel like I already know her.”

“Maybe you do.” MG shrugs, “Maybe you’re soulmates or something.”

* * *

“You’re asking me why I’m mad?” Lizzie screamed into the phone, “Seriously, I know you’re stupid, but I didn’t really think you’re going to be that stupid! Why would you bring Pedro? A freaking kid, Landon! A kid! Hello? Landon! Hello? Did he seriously just hung up on me?”

Lizzie puts the phone away from her ear, tone oddly calm but her expression was murderous, “Uh, quick question, how many times do you think I’d have to kill Woody Woodpecker until his immortality stops working?”

“Dad’s not answering his phone.” Josie paced back and forth, nibbling on her lower lip as worry starts eating at her heart, “What are we gonna do, Lizzie?”

“It’s okay. We’ll do a locator spell to find them, we’ll split up, then I’ll get dad while you figure out a way to kill this deranged _Stephen King’s_ version of cupid.”

Josie nods her head, taking a deep breath, “Okay.”

“It’ll be fine, Jo. Yay super squad?” Lizzie quipped, but it sounds weak even to her own ears so she drops the facade, “Okay. Not the time for jokes. Hey, maybe you should call Hope?”

It was so sudden Josie had to do a double take if she heard Lizzie right, “What?”

“I mean, dad did say to call her if we can’t reach him, right?” Lizzie says, far too casual for her own good.

Josie had to blink several times to process the words, “I—yeah. I guess? I don’t want to bother her, though.

“Trust me. You wouldn’t be bothering her,” Lizzie grinned from ear to ear, “Okay then, good! You both do the locator spell while I go run to dad now. Chop-chop, Jo!”

And then Josie was left in stunned silence. Once she was able to shake her thoughts, she pulled out her phone again, her thumb hovering above Hope’s name.

Screw it.

She pressed the button.

* * *

Josie’s phone buzzed, she absently taps on it to wake the screen, sees it’s a text from Hope.

**Hope:** i’m outside the gate

**Josie:** Just get in, I already told Dorian. I’m in the Library.

**Josie:** Wait, you don’t know where that is.

**Josie:** Nevermind, I’ll come get you.

Josie starts packing her things when her phone buzzed again.

**Hope:** no need, i’ll find my way

Josie sighed, slumping back in her seat as she rests her head in her hands. She’d been holed up in the library ever since Lizzie left but can’t seem to find a way to specifically kill the monster they were after.

“Josie?”

Josie looked up from the books sprawled in front of her, and when she sees Hope, her shoulders sagged.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t really know who to call. My dad’s not answering his phone so Lizzie went to get him but that monster is out there and I don’t know, I think my friends went out to find it but they brought Pedro and—and Pedro is just a kid, Hope. What if something happens to him? I wouldn’t be able to forgive my—“

“Hey. Hey.” Hope’s soft voice cuts her off, she cradles Josie’s shoulder as she lifted her knuckles, gently nudging it under Josie’s chin to meet her eyes. “Breathe, Josie.”

Josie inhaled a breath. _In. Out. In. Out._

“There we go.” Hope was smiling and her voice was gentle when she speaks, “I’ll help you, okay? We’re gonna find your friends.”

Josie nods. Hope pulled a seat beside her as the pair worked in silence until Hope once again broke it, casting a glance her way.

“You keep doing that.”

Josie tilted her head to the side, still somewhat distracted, “What?”

Hope had this patient curiosity in her eyes. Jutting out a chin to indicate where Josie’s hands unknowingly flew to clutch the object, “You keep touching your necklace. Why?”

Josie blinks. Then had to avert her own irises because Hope’s gaze was unblinking. Intense. The weight of it bringing a flush to her cheeks, “Oh. It’s um— silly.”

“Try me.”

“This thing keeps me grounded.”

Hope arched an eyebrow.

“It’s just that— it makes me feel _safe_ , in a sense. So it usually calms me down.”

Hope took a shuddering breath, her voice suddenly small and unsure that makes Josie wonder if she said something wrong. “Safe how?”

“I don’t really know. It’s just familiar. Comforting.” Josie furrowed her brows, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Well,” Hope says, snapping out of a trance, but her blue eyes seems glazed, unfocused. Sad. “The person who gave it to you must care about you a lot.”

“That’s the _thing_.” Josie insists, “I don’t really remember who gave this to me. I just woke up one day wearing it and I never took it off.“

Hope hummed, “Are you nervous right now?”

“Well, I don’t know about you but my friends are missing and there’s some deranged cupid out there who wants to eat my heart for lunch.”

Hope grinned. A genuine one that stretches her cheeks and it struck Josie how beautiful the other girl really is. “Don’t worry, Jo. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Jo. It was the first time Hope had used her nickname. So why does it feel like Josie had heard it slipped past those lips more than a couple hundred times already?

“I know.” Josie says, a little breathless at her own revelation, “Somehow, I know you won’t.”

“Hey, I think I got it.” Hope tells her, sliding a book to Josie’s view. “Now, that locator spell. Do you have something of your friends on you right now?”

“Yeah, I think I still have the pen I borrowed from Kaleb.” Josie says, already rummaging through her bag.

Josie holds out the pen as Hope offered her hands, her own automatically finding Hope’s. The warmth of the touch brings a sudden jolt to her skin with Josie almost flinching away but stood her ground at the last second. If Hope noticed, she didn’t gave any indication that she did.

“I feel like we’ve already done this before.” Josie chuckles, trying to lighten up the mood.

Hope’s face was impassive, tone solemn, “I know.”

* * *

They were able to take down the cupid with Hope’s help and as soon as it dropped to the ground, Josie almost immediately ran to Pedro, pulling the kid into a hug. Kaleb and Wane or Wade? Stood side by side, an expression of guilt mirroring their own faces. Well, more of Wade because Kaleb just looked half-guilty half-annoyed that he’d have to deal with all this. Hope heard him even say _come on, girl! You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to Pedro_ to which the siphoner only answered with a glare.

As Josie fussed over the kid all the while giving some reprimanding looks to Kaleb and Wade, Landon was a whole different story because he had the slightly less forgiving Saltzman to deal with. He stood awkwardly rooted to his spot, looking nervous as if Lizzie’s murderous glare was literally pinning him to his spot. The expression on the blonde’s face clearly indicating an unspoken threat of _I’ll deal with you later_ before she honed in on Hope. Hope mentally cursed herself.

_Here we go._

“So,” The blonde drawls, it was almost comical how her expression morphed from murder to smiling in a matter of seconds, “How was your date?”

Hope stared at her blankly, “My what?”

Lizzie rolled her eyes, “You know, after I left and I asked Josie to call you?”

“Well, I don’t know Lizzie, we were too busy trying not to get killed to think about the date I had no idea we were supposed to be having until you mentioned it literally five seconds ago.” Hope rolled her eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“It’s okay. Baby steps.” Lizzie hooked an arm through hers, undeterred, “But there’s an upcoming dance and I heard she doesn’t have a date yet.”

“Okay?” Hope says warily, “Why is this information important?”

“Because,” Lizzie says, her tone impatient, “I’m giving you permission to ask my sister to the dance.”

“What? Why would I do that?” Hope hissed, eyes immediately darting towards where Josie was now talking to Kaleb, praying to god that the girl didn’t heard them, “And what makes you think I need your permission for that?”

“Oh, please. The gay yearning is getting a little too old for my tastes. It’s time you make a move, Mikaelson.”

Hope scowled, ears burning hot at the implication of Lizzie’s words, a retort ready at the tip of her tongue but was cut short as soon as she saw Josie walking up to them.

“Hey, everything alright?” Josie asks, eyes glancing between Lizzie and Hope.

Lizzie cleared her throat, “Of course dear sister, but I heard Hope’s got something to tell you.”

Hope’s eyes widened as she grinds her teeth, “No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do. Now if you’ll excuse me, I still need to figure out a way on how I would be able to permanently kill an immortal bird.” She nudges Hope, not very discreetly, as Hope stumbled in her feet before walking away.

“Um?” Josie tucks a hair behind her ear as she regards Hope with curiosity in her eyes.

“It’s nothing.”

“Oh.” Josie seemed unsure but when she stepped forward, there was a small smile tugging her lips, “My sister can be very intense. I’m glad you two seemed to be getting along very well.”

“Yeah we, uh, we bonded.” Hope says awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Josie nods, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. A nervous tick that Hope noticed ever since she’d known the girl. The silenced that blanketed between them was not uncomfortable and both of the girls allowed it for a while before both decidedly broke it.

“Listen I just wanna thank you—“ Josie starts saying at the same time Hope blurted out, “Do you wanna go to the dance with me?”

“What?” Josie’s head snapped to her.

“ _What?_ ” Hope parrots back, blue eyes widening in mortification, “I mean, you’re welcome!”

“What did you say?”

“You’re welcome?”

“No, before that.”

“I don’t remember?”

_“Hope.”_

Hope heaved a long sigh as she mumbled her next words, “I said do you want to go to the dance with me? Lizzie told me there’s a dance and you still don’t have a date.”

Josie hummed thoughtfully, “Depends, are you asking me because Lizzie put you up to this or because you would actually want to go with me?”

Josie didn’t even seemed offended, just someone who’s used to it, like maybe this isn’t the first time Lizzie had done it and the thought was enough to put her in a sour mood. Who wouldn’t want to take the beautiful Josie Saltzman _willingly_ to a dance? Hope is going to have some serious talks with them, and by serious talks she meant no talking at all, and more snapping of necks.

“Josie, I would love to take you to the dance. I mean, your sister did say that she’s giving me permission to ask you.” Hope rolled her eyes but then goes serious again, “But I want this so let me try this again,” She cleared her throat playfully, “Josie Saltzman, will you allow me to be your date to the dance?”

Josie hid a giggle behind her hand, “So, you’re asking me as a date _date?_ ”

“I mean, only if you want it to be. We could totally go as friends too. Or I could totally not go. At all. If you’d rather be alone.”

Josie arched an amused eyebrow at the fumbling girl, “Then it’s a date.”

“Wait, really?” Hope asked, dumbfounded.

Josie hummed, and Hope’s heart skipped at the bright smile on the girl’s face, “See you, Hope.”

* * *

Josie was used to Lizzie helping her with these kinds of things but today, the blonde was nowhere to be found. She’d been MIA lately, and Josie would’ve question it if she wasn’t so distracted herself. Apparently, with Lizzie gone, the tasks of making sure the event was perfect falls to her hand. She’s got help from MG, Raf and Landon, though. Even Jed and his pack were here, which is something Josie was thankful for. But still. This was supposed to be Lizzie’s thing. She was in the middle of scribbling something in her clipboard when Landon sidles up to her.

“Hey, Josie!”

Josie doesn’t look up, absently crossing out the word flower decorating on the list, “Hm?”

“So, uh, how are you?”

Josie doesn’t fully register the words as her gaze was still preoccupied with the clipboard in her grip, why was Landon talking to her, anyway? Why isn’t he helping instead? They have so much to do and so little time, “Okay.”

“Right.” Landon cleared his throat, “So, uh, do you have a date for tonight yet?”

Josie’s hand stopped, finally looking up to Landon who had this sheepish smile on his face. _Oh. So this is what this is about._ “Yes.” Josie doesn’t even bother to elaborate.

“Oh.” Landon’s face falls, but it was gone in an instant as he chuckled awkwardly, “That’s, uh, good.”

Josie only hummed.

It was clearly meant to end the conversation.

“With who?”

But Landon doesn’t seem to get the memo.

“With Hope.” Josie said, tone final and didn’t leave much room for an argument.

“Hope?” Landon frowned, “As in Hope from Mystic Fall’s High? Is that even allowed? Are outsiders allowed?”

Josie knows it was a genuine question, there wasn’t even an ounce of malice in the boy’s tone but she can’t help the annoyance spiking up at the word _outsider_ when Hope had been nothing but helpful to them the past few weeks, maybe even more helpful than him. Josie wants to tell him that, but wisely, she didn’t. “It _is_ , because I said so, and I’m the one facilitating this event so I’m going with whoever the hell I want, Landon.”

Landon’s eyes widened and Josie felt the guilt creeping in, an apology already at the tip of her tongue but she kept her mouth shut. “Oh, okay. I didn’t mean it in like, a bad way or something. Sorry, Jo.”

Thankfully, MG chose that moment to yell for Landon’s name.

“I guess I’ll see you tonight.”

Josie nods her head, massaging her temples, already feeling the stress and weight of the day. Seriously, where the hell is Lizzie? She needs a break.

She felt her phone buzz inside her pockets. When she sees who it’s from, her mood instantly lightens.

**Hope:** i can’t wait to see you tonight :)

Josie nibbled on her lip, can’t tame the smile stretching her cheeks before she types back.

**Josie:** Me too.

Then she adds a yellow heart emoji before pocketing her phone again.

* * *

The moment the clock struck seven and Hope was nowhere to be found, Josie realized the girl was late. She checks her phone, hoping to see a text message that would confirm her suspicions but nothing came. The last message was still sent by Josie herself, the yellow heart emoji sits there, as if mocking her.

She waits, and waits, and waits. She checks her phone, sends Hope a text. Radio silence. When she tries calling her, it goes straight to voicemail. Josie had smoothed down her white dress a hundred times. She probably reapplied her lipstick twice in a row too.

When the clock struck eight, and still no signs of auburn hair and blue eyes, Josie decided it’s time to stop the pity party.

She grabs the corsage she bought for Hope on her bedside table, biting her lip, she considered hauling it across the room. Or burning it. But she stuffs it in her purse instead.

_Whatever she paid like, fifty bucks for that._

The party was already in full swing when Josie stepped in. The wolves and vampires are already manning the dance floor while the witches were in their own little bubble at the corner, laughing amongst themselves as they sipped their drinks before her attention was snatched by a flurry of curly hair running past her.

“Hey, Pedro!” Josie jogged to catch up as the boy stopped at hearing his name being called. She kneels in front of him to gain eye level.

“Hi, Josie!” Pedro smiled toothily, he’s wearing a cute button up purple shirt, blood wine bowtie and black slacks.

“Wow, you look handsome!”

Pedro puffs out his chest proudly. “Really?”

“Of course!” Josie tells him, pretending to be in deep thought as her face morphed into a frown. “Although I think there’s something missing.”

Pedro’s chest deflated, his lips forming into a pout. “What is it?”

“Hmm, I think I have just the thing.” Josie tells him excitedly as she digs out the corsage from her purse. “ _Tada!_ ”

“Woah, really?” Pedro had this wide eyed look on his face that slowly turns into a frown. “But it’s white! It wouldn’t match my outfit. I want it in purple too.”

Josie laughs, playfully tapping her chin. “Is that so?”

Pedro nods sadly.

“It’s a good thing I’m a witch then.” In just a single snap, the white corsage turned into a deep purple boutonniere that matches his outfit.

The gleam in Pedro’s eyes was back.

“Woah! That’s so cool!”

“Do you like my gift now?”

Pedro nods excitedly. Josie laughed, ruffling his hair as she pinned the flower against the boy’s chest. “Now you look even more dashing.”

“Thanks, Josie!” Pedro bounced on his heels then throws his arms around Josie before running off.

“You’re welcome, Pedro.” Josie shouted after him, her eyes crinkling in amusement, almost forgetting the sole reason why she’s randomly handing out corsages for free in the first place.

When Josie started descending the stairs, Kaleb took it upon himself to give her a grand entrance. His booming voice echoing around the room as he sheds the spotlight towards her.

“And give it up for miss Josie Saltzman! Because without her, this party wouldn’t be as awesome!”

The crowd broke into a roar. Josie rolled her eyes but indulges Kaleb as she gave a playful curtsy.

The moment the attention was off her, she scans the crowd for a patch of blonde hair. Nothing. Josie makes a beeline to the witches table.

“Hi, has anyone seen Lizzie?”

When all she got was collective _no’s_ , Josie’s frown deepened. _Weird._

As the party wore on, Josie found herself (silently) sulking at one of the tables as she sips on her punch. That’s how MG found her. She actually saw him walking towards her direction from a mile and for a second, Josie considered turning away or pretending she didn’t saw him because she couldn’t really deal with the usual bubbly boy right now. She just wants to drink her _damn_ horrible punch and silently curse a certain auburn haired girl in her head. But before she could react, MG was already there so Josie plastered on what she thinks is a convincing smile and hopes that he doesn’t notice the lacking presence of a certain someone.

“Hey Jo, where’s Hope?”

_So much for hoping._

Josie considered lying, she knew MG would believe it but then she seems to remember who she was talking to and Josie definitely doesn’t need to lie to someone as sweet and kind as MG, so she lets the smile fall completely off her face, “I think she ditched me.”

MG’s face falls before his gaze shoots past Josie’s shoulder. And then he was beaming again, “I don’t think she did.”

Josie frowned, following MG’s line of sight and sure enough, she sees a flash of auburn and blonde hair. Hope was rushing down the steps with Lizzie in tow, they seem to be having an argument with the way Lizzie’s hands were frantically waving in the air at Hope’s disgruntled expression, not really listening as her eyes swept around the crowd. She sees MG giving her a goofy thumbs up before scurrying away.

When blue eyes met brown ones, Hope practically sprinted across the room to reach Josie’s table. Up this close, she notes that the girl looked slightly... _frazzled_. Her black button up was partly untucked in her tight black jeans, as if Hope had spent putting them on in a haste and didn’t even bothered to check. A few buttons were undone below the collar and Josie could see her collarbones glistening with sweat. Her hair was also slightly untamed and when she meets those blue eyes, she was surprised to find it _pleading_.

Josie had to avert her gaze, biting her lip but she couldn’t tame the bitterness in her tone, “So nice of you to finally show up.”

Hope’s face flashed with guilt, “Jo, I’m so sorry. I can explain.”

“Well, you better start explaining fast because the program is ending in ten minutes.”

“ _Fuck_.” Hope curses under her breath, “Okay. So Lizzie and I got stuck in some sort of alternate universe where we kept dying like we’re in a game until we figured out what to do. There were also maybe some minotaur involved?“

Josie’s eyes widened, and was up in a flash when she heard the word _dying_ as she crowded Hope’s space, “What? Are you guys okay? Were you hurt?”

Hope blinks as if in a daze, with Josie this close she could smell the faint scent of her intoxicating vanilla perfume. She swallowed, her mouth dry. “I mean, yeah, we’re okay. I’m okay.”

“Are you sure? Is it another Malivore monster?” Josie asked, worry still etched on her features.

“Yeah, it was.” She then reached for her back-pockets as she fumbles in her grip. In her hand, was a corsage. The container was all sorts of dented and some of the petals had already wilted, Hope seemed to realized the state of it when her cheeks tinted pink, already retracting the offered hand. “Sorry, I had it in my pocket the whole time so it’s ruined. You probably don’t want this anym—“

Josie’s hand stopped her, tugging it back gently as she offered her wrist, “Put it on me.”

Hope’s lips stretched into a soft smile but there were still traces of nervousness in it with her hand still slightly trembling as she slipped the corsage on Josie’s wrist.

“I got you one too. I gave it to Pedro because I thought you weren’t coming but,” Josie held up a finger, a coy smile tugging her lips as she plucked the flower loosely pinned to her hair. “I still have this one.” She daintily placed it against Hope’s button up front pockets, just above her heart.

“Oh.” Hope cleared her throat, her heart pounding inside her chest as blood rushes to her ears. “I love it.”

“Well, what are you waiting for Hope Marshall? We have five minutes left and you still owe me a dance.”

Hope chuckled, stepping back as she placed one hand behind her, then offers her free hand to Josie as she bowed playfully. Josie rolled her eyes, a smile intact while she clutches the sides of her dress to perform a curtsy. She took Hope’s offered hand before they walked to the dance floor. The students parted to give them way and Hope tried not to shrink at the attention. She tried, but to no avail, holding her head high because _she’s a Mikaelson, dammit_ , and she doesn’t do flustered. Apparently, everything seems to be getting thrown out of the window when it comes to Josie.

Josie tightened the grip on Hope’s clammy hands, intertwined with her own, “Hey, you okay?”

Hope smiled, a little sheepish, “Yeah, I just don’t like the attention. It makes me nervous.”

Josie gently cupped her jaw, directing Hope’s eyes towards her own, “It’s okay, don’t worry about them. Just keep your eyes on me.”

“It’s kind of impossible not to.” Hope smirked, finally letting her shoulders relax when she met those comforting brown hues, “You look beautiful, Jo.”

“Flatterer.” Josie tells her, playfully nudging her shoulder as she hid a giggle behind a palm.

“Go out with me?” Hope says, tone wistful as they swayed to the music, “Like an actual date. With dinner and all that stuff.”

Josie hummed, “I think I’d like that.”

“Tomorrow then?” Hope’s smiled then her eyes twinkled in amusement, “I promise I won’t be late.”

“You better not.”

Then Hope was suddenly twirling her and she couldn’t help the squeak that slipped past her lips followed by a burst of giggles when Hope pulled her flushed into her own warm body. Josie sucks in a breath when blue eyes fleetingly trailed on her lips. Automatically, Josie finds her own gaze dropping to Hope’s slightly parted ones. Josie bit her lip as her eyes languidly traced up to find Hope’s eyes which had impossibly gotten a darker shade of blue.

And she _wants, wants, wants._

Hope touches their foreheads gently as she whispered the words softly, breathless, “Not yet. I want you to be sure. I want you to _know_ , Josie.”

_Take me,_ Josie wants to say, _take me because I swear I feel like I’ve known you my whole life._

But Josie just nodded her head, allowing herself to melt in Hope’s warm embrace, swaying in soft music until the lights dimmed out.

* * *

Josie was in the middle of reapplying her lip gloss when her phone buzzed from her bedside table. She grabs it, sees it’s Hope telling her that she’s outside. Josie panicked slightly, the girl was _thirty_ minutes early.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to spend the night at dad’s?” Lizzie calls from the bed, wagging her eyebrows playfully as she flips through a magazine.

Josie rolled her eyes, but there was a small smile on her lips, “Lizzie.”

“I’m just saying, the offer’s still on the table.”

“I appreciate it, but no.” Josie twirls once she’s done, “How do I look?”

“Uh, drop-dead gorgeous. You’re my twin. What am I supposed to say?” Lizzie tells her but then she turns serious at Josie’s pout, “You’re gorgeous Jo, and your girlfriend wouldn’t know what’s coming to her.”

She’s wearing a yellow sundress that stops just halfway her legs, a white tennis shoes, and her hair was partly pinned to the side while the rest of it tumbled against her shoulder in gentle curls. Hope did say to go for something casual.

She checks her lips once again, dabbing a finger across to fix the remnants of the gloss. Once satisfied, she grabs for her purse all the while stuffing her phone inside it. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

She drowns out Lizzie yelling _don’t forget to use protection_ by slamming the door behind her.

When she reaches outside, she sees Hope standing there, wearing a tight faded jeans, simple burgundy shirt toppled with a jean jacket and black boots. When she gets near, she notices the girl was holding a bouquet of sunflowers in her grip. Josie can’t help the smile making its way home across her lips.

“You’re early.” Josie says, tone laced with amusement.

Hope’s blue eyes glinted in the night as she drawled, “Well, I did say I wasn’t going to be late.”

Hope handed her the flowers, Josie took it, bashful as she instinctively inhales the scent. “Thank you, they’re beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful.”

Hope was charmingly awkward, was that a thing? Well, if it’s not, Josie is going to make it a thing for Hope. It’s adorable how she’d scrambled to pull a chair out for Josie, like they’re in some sort of fancy dinner with the royals and Josie was the princess. Well, at least Hope is making her feel very much like one. The restaurant was not your typical high fashion, but that doesn’t mean it lost its classiness. Whatever, Josie doesn’t care much about those things anyway. What caught her attention though, is that it also doesn’t offer any form of seafood. Or seaweed for that matter. She’s badly allergic to it. Josie sent a silent thank to the heavens for the great coincidence because she’s not sure how she’d be able to explain it to Hope on their first date. She doesn’t want to seem too picky, although she’s almost ninety nine percent sure Hope would understand (she’s not risking that one percent). The place was nice. It’s just something in between. Casual, just like Hope had told her. There’s also a live acoustic band playing so that’s a big plus.

Dinner went by in a flash. They’ve talked about everything, something that wouldn’t seem as important to others but feels like it would matter to them both. At some point, Hope must’ve noticed her longing glances towards the band playing so Hope asked her if she plays.

“Yeah, the guitar, just a little.”

“Do you want to play something? It’s an open stage.”

Josie’s eyes widened, “No—uh not really.”

“Do you have stage fright?” Hope asks her, though not unkindly. Just plain curious.

“Not really. I’m just really shy.” Josie tucks a hair behind her ear, taking a sip of her diet coke.

Hope was silent for a moment, seems to be in deep thought then, “Would it help if I go up there with you?”

“You play the guitar?”

“No.” Hope says, her tone suddenly wistful, “Piano. My uncle taught me. He was really good at it.”

“Oh.” It was the first time Hope brought up something about her family. One didn’t need to be a genius to figure out that family was a touchy subject to Hope and Josie respects that, so she didn’t push, “Okay. I think I’d like that.”

So they did. Josie sits at the stool while Hope goes for the piano. Josie tries to strum a chord, it was awkward at first, she hadn’t played in a while. She tries to rack her brain for the things Landon had taught her. When she glanced up nervously to check the crowd, she finds them busy with their own conversations and not really actually paying attention to them so she allows herself to relax. They didn’t talked about what they would play, Hope just told her that she should play anything she wants and she would just follow.

So Josie did. The first struck of chord was awkward. Until it doesn’t anymore. Just the music flowing through her. She’s not sure what she’s playing, just some random melody she’d probably heard in a radio that got stuck in her head at some point. It always happens to Josie. So when Hope struck the keys to the piano, Josie was a little stunned with how seamlessly it had gone.

After the performance, Josie was still so caught up in it that the sound of people clapping literally jolted her out of her seat. For a second, she thought she might fall, but suddenly, there was a steady hand against the small of her back. Grounding her. And Josie finds her heart full at the sight of Hope taking a small step back to make a grand gesture with her hands towards where Josie was standing. The crowd clapped louder, and Hope, Hope was _perfect_ , the half-smirk, half-grin on her face is back and Josie wanted to _kiss_ her. But she wouldn’t, well, she doesn’t really feel like giving that _much_ of a show. They were still on the stage, after all.

Once they went back to their seats, Hope motioned for the bill. But not without fighting on who should pay it. Hope was winning, of course, so Josie brought out the big guns. She _pouted_. In the end, Hope agreed to split the bill.

The moment they stepped out of the restaurant, a cackle of thunder jolted Josie from where she’s standing. Not soon after, it was being followed by loud splatters of rain. Then it was suddenly pouring. The people walking turned to sprinting as they scattered to get to the shade or to get off the streets. It was quite late, and most of them are probably on their way home already. The streets were deserted in a matter of seconds.

“Oh. I didn’t brought an umbrella.” Josie frowned, stretching a palm to feel the rain against her skin. She glanced back at the restaurant, just in time for her to see the employee flipping the sign as _closed_.

“That’s okay.” Hope had this mischievous glint in her eyes as she stuffed her hands in her pockets, “It’s a good thing we don’t need that, then.”

Josie shot Hope a quizzical glance. The girl looked around, as if she’s afraid someone would magically pop out of nowhere to surprise them and when she deemed it okay, she murmured something under her breath.

“What’s that?”

“Hold out your hand again.”

Josie still looked confused but followed as she was told, and when she did, her eyes widened. The rain was not hitting her skin, it seems to be bouncing off an invisible barrier. It was there. But not quite very noticeable to the naked eye, “Oh my god.”

Hope gently nudged her forward, causing the siphoner to let out a little squeak. She closed her eyes as if bracing herself from the impact of the torrential downpour to hit her, but when she opened them, she found she was right under the rain but she was dry. Just like it did with her hand, it seems to be bouncing off and not directly hitting her whole body.

“What, you didn’t trust me?” Hope was pouting, tone dancing with mirth.

“No, you just surprised me. How the hell are you doing this?” Josie asked, still in awe.

Hope wiggled her fingers playfully, “Magic.”

The trek back to the Salvatore Boarding school was spent with most of them giggling as they both tried to avoid being seen with the barrier of magic surrounding them. No one could really explain why a pair of teenagers seems to be immune in getting wet with a rain like this.

When they finally reached the gates of the school, both of them just stood there, as if waiting for each other to say something. Stalling. Not quite wanting to leave each other’s presence yet. Hope’s throat bobbed as her eyes darted down, very _slowly_ , to Josie’s lips. When she looked up, her eyes had gone a darker shade of blue. Josie nibbled on her bottom lip.

“So, this was nice.” Josie says, a little breathless as she rocked back on her heels.

“Uh-huh.” Hope’s eyes were a little daze and she’s not even trying to hide it with how her gaze seems to be falling back to Josie’s lips repeatedly.

“Oh screw it.” Josie says, her eyes dancing with mirth as she gently placed a palm against Hope’s neck. Her hand starts glowing red, and when she feels the magic flowing, she starts leaning in before stopping just a hairs breadth away from Hope’s lips to murmur a quick spell. And then the invisible barrier that’s protecting them from getting wet drops altogether along with the rain as Josie slowly feels the water pelting her skin, “This will make for a much better story.”

Then their lips touched.

Hope tastes of the chocolate milkshake she’d been drinking earlier with a hint of seawater from the rain. She feels the tribrid’s arm snaking around her waist as Josie automatically placed both her hands at the side of the girl’s neck. She tilts her head to the side, the angle allowing for a much deeper kiss as she felt Hope’s tongue gliding across her bottom lip. Josie gasp softly, and the tribrid wasted no time, eager to have more taste of Josie.

When they both pulled away to gasp for air, the rain had already soaked them to the bones so Josie blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, “You’re wet.”

Hope’s eyes widened comically at the same time Josie’s face appeared mortified, “I mean—you know what I mean.”

Hope laughs, and she looks so pretty like this. Under the starless sky, the droplets of rain clinging to her skin. She looks happy. Free. Josie can’t help but laugh along with her, “Do you want to come in?”

Hope bit her lip, nudging her nose against Josie’s, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Josie pulled back slightly, “Why?”

Hope smirked, eyes trailing languidly down Josie’s body and the siphoner can’t help but flush, “I think you _know_ why, Josie.”

“Yeah I—Yeah. Okay.” Josie breathes out, pulling away completely but not before planting another firm kiss on Hope’s lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. You will.”

Hope could only stare at Josie’s retreating figure, her heart wanting to beat out of her chest. As if sensing it, Josie looked back, she waves the hand holding the bouquet of flowers before blowing a kiss to Hope, giggling as she ran up to the doors of the school.

* * *

_They were at the school. Josie’s sitting by the fireplace, the smell of the burning wood still clinging to the back of her throat with Lizzie’s hand resting on her shoulders. It should be comforting, but all it does is pull out more sobs from her lips as her hand tightens around the phone pressed to her ear._

_“Hope, please don’t do this. Don’t do this to me.”_

_“I have to, Josie. To keep you safe. To keep everyone safe.” Hope’s breath was coming in short pants._

_“Why can’t we find another way?”_

_“There’s no other way. It has to be me. It has to be me.”_

_“Hope. Please.”_

_“It’s okay,” Hope says, sounding like she’s convincing herself more than Josie. “It’s gonna be okay. I promise.”_

_“I—I love you.” Josie chokes on the words, her voice breaking at the end, “I promise I’ll find a way to remember.”_

Josie gasps as she bolted upright. The back of her throat feels thick, like there’s some lingering soot still clinging to the roof of her mouth. It felt real. Especially when she ran a trembling hand across her face only to find it wet with tears.

She casts a look to her side, thankfully Lizzie was still sound asleep.

The talisman around her neck feels much warmer when she grasps for the phone on her bedside table and shoots off a text to Hope.

_I miss you._

She doesn’t know why she said it. Or why she did it.

_I miss you._

But it sounds a lot like an apology.

* * *

Hope became a constant in Josie’s life. They would text almost everyday, have lunch and dinner together if their schedules would align. Sometimes they would do nothing at all, just be in each other’s presence. Josie would read while Hope would sketch. That’s something she’d found out about the girl recently. It was an accident, really. One day Hope was making an offhanded comment about her being frustrated that she wasn’t able to find a muse lately. Josie just stared at her blankly, eyes blinking.

“You draw?”

“Yeah.” Hope said mater of factly like this is something that Josie should’ve known already. Which she _so_ very clearly didn’t. Hope then seems to catch on herself and then she was laughing awkwardly, “I mean, yes! Didn’t I tell you that? I thought I already told you.”

“You didn’t. Will you draw me?”

Hope rubbed the back of her neck, “I kind of already did, sorry.”

Hope did try drawing her. Emphasis on the _try_ because halfway through it, Josie ended up swatting away the sketchpad to straddle Hope’s lap as they made out in the couch.

Josie finds it easy, spending time with Hope, like this is something they should’ve done a long time ago. Maybe MG was right, maybe they were _soulmates._

“How’s your girlfriend?” Lizzie asked her one morning at breakfast, tone clearly meant to tease.

Josie shrugs, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge before answering, “Great.”

The way Lizzie’s jaw dropped is going to be etched forever in Josie’s mind.

* * *

A week had passed when Hope received a vague text from Josie one morning. It was a plain and simple _we need to talk._ That’s it. No emojis. Huh. Josie loves emojis. But Hope didn’t think much of it as she pockets her phone and goes to Josie.

“Is there something you and Lizzie not telling me?”

That was the first thing that came out of Josie’s lips when she stepped into the siphoner’s room. Her stance was guarded, and she looked _pissed_.

Hope’s throat bobbed as she swallowed a lump past her throat. “What do you mean?”

“I meant this, Hope.”

Josie drops a journal in front of her, and when she sees what was written on the page, her blood ran cold. It was an entry of Lizzie’s diary. Specifically talking about Hope and how she got her memories back after Josie blasted her with that spell from the sword when they fought the oni.

“Is this...?” Hope trailed off, not really knowing what to say as her mouth suddenly felt dry.

“It’s Penelope’s burn book.” Josie’s arms were tucked against her stomach, hunching in on herself, closed off and Hope hated that she was the one causing it. “It records whatever you write as long as you use the pen it comes with. It was supposed to be a harmless prank or whatever— but that doesn’t matter now.”

“Okay.” Hope tells her, tone placating, “You weren’t supposed to find out like this.”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Josie’s voice rose an octave higher, “Then how am I supposed to find out?”

Hope’s stance softened, her tone bordering into a breathless plea, “ _Baby_ , please. I promise I’m going to tell you everything. Can you sit with me?” Hope said as she patted the empty space of the bed next to her.

Josie bit her lip, a few tears already falling down her cheeks but she obliges, anyway. She perches herself beside Hope but made a point to have a noticeable gap between them. Hope sighed.

“Who _are_ you? I knew there was something off about you. I’ve always felt like— like I already knew you.” Josie’s voice was trembling as she furiously wiped at the tears.

Hope looked like she wanted to reach out but also afraid that her touch might be rejected so she opted to clench her fists against the edge of the bed, “My name is Hope Mikaelson. I’m the daughter of Hayley Marshall and Klaus Mikaelson.”

Josie’s eyes widened upon recognition, “You mean...?”

“Yes.” Hope smiles, almost sadly. “As in Klaus Mikaelson the original hybrid. The great evil, as the history books would tell you. My mother is an alpha from the crescent wolf pack.”

Josie blinks, she seems to inch a bit closer, and Hope took that as a good sign, “So you’re really a werewolf?”

Hope stared at her for a few seconds, tone bemused, “That’s what you got from all of that?”

Josie rolled her eyes but there wasn’t a bite in her tone, “Hope, just answer the question.”

“Yes, but I’m also a vampire. And a witch as you’ve already seen. I’m a tribrid. The—uh only one of my kind.”

“That’s—“

“Scary? Weird? I know.”

Josie glared at being cut off, “I was gonna say unique.”

“Oh. You—really?”

“Yes, but that still doesn’t explain the contents of Lizzie’s diary.”

Hope heaved a long sigh. This is the hard part, she never really liked reliving that moment. But she had to, for Josie. When she feels a warm hand gently prying open her clenched shut ones, Hope couldn’t help but relax, she allowed Josie to tangle their fingers loosely.

“You know Malivore, right? Well, I found a loophole on how we would be able to close it.”

Josie’s frowned deepened as if wondering why the thing was being brought up now, but doesn’t say anything.

“I am the loophole. A tribrid.”

She hears Josie’s breath hitched slightly, the hand tightening in her grip, “As in...?”

“Yes. But there’s a catch. Once I throw myself in that pit, no one would remember me. I was inside that darkness for months when I found out it didn’t worked because I am not a full tribrid yet. I haven’t triggered my vampire side so the Malivore spat me out because I was becoming a poison to its body instead.”

“That—that sounds lonely.” Josie’s features were scrunched up in a frown as she snuggled to Hope, seeking her warmth. Hope leaned into it, automatically throwing an arm across the siphoner’s shoulder.

“It was.”

“Why didn’t you and Lizzie tell me?”

“That was my idea. She wanted to tell you firsthand but I wanted to find a way without using black magic, like you did with her. Lizzie’s been helping me with it and I just—I know that if you found out, you wouldn’t hesitate to do it. It’s risky and I guess I was just worried about you. I know I was wrong for not talking to you about it and I am really sorry about that. I just—I guess I was afraid to lose you.”

“That wasn’t for you to decide, Hope.” Josie whispered just as quietly but her tone wasn’t accusatory, just plain sad. “But you won’t lose me. You would never lose me.”

“I know. I know. I’m so sorry, Jo.”

“Did you ever find a way?”

“Not yet.”

“I—I want to help.”

“Of course, Jo. Lizzie and I will fill you in on everything.”

Josie inhaled a breath as she absently traced patterns against Hope’s free palm, “Were we close? Before all of this?”

Hope’s heart thudded against her chest, her tone tinging on a playful tone, “Yes. You had a crush on me.”

Josie’s cheeks flared as she threw a weak glare towards Hope, “You’re lying.”

Hope snorted. There were a few beats of silence after that, but it wasn’t uncomfortable.

“Why didn’t you come find me?” Josie’s voice was soft, tinging with sadness. “If we were close then. Why didn’t you come find me?”

Hope gulped visibly, “I did. The first night I got out of Malivore, you were the first person I wanted to see. But then I saw you and Landon in the woods. Kissing. You were having some sort of movie night. And I was so jealous—I got mad. So I ran. I kept thinking why would she say that if she’s— if she’s—and then it hit me. You don’t remember.”

“Nothing happened between Landon and I. I stopped him.”

“I know, but I didn’t stay to find out. That was a mistake. I was so blinded by the rage I didn’t know what I would do if someone so much as look at me the wrong way. I was—I was scared too. I wanted to leave that same night. I almost did. I packed a bag, you know, before the cyclops showed up. Then the next morning I saw you. And I couldn’t—I couldn’t leave, Jo. I couldn’t leave you so I said to myself if this is what it’s going to take to be near you, then fine. I’ll take it.” Hope inhaled a breath, the sound of her voice wavering, “But then I found out through Lizzie that you and Landon weren’t dating after all. I was so happy—I don’t even know what I was expecting, it’s not like you remember or anything.”

“What did I say?” Josie asks and when Hope scrunched her brows in confusion, she clarifies, “You said _why would she say that_. You were talking about me, right? What did I say?”

“Oh. You, uhm, told me you loved me. Before I jumped into the Malivore pit.”

“Oh.” Josie breathes. “Were we dating?”

“No.” Hope tells her, voice soft, “But I’ve liked you for quite some time then.” Then she seems to hesitate before adding, “Still do.”

“Oh.”

Both of them doesn’t say anything after that. Just holding each other, and perhaps that’s more than enough for now.

“Jo, you still with me?”

“Hm. Sorry.”

Hope’s voice was trembling yet clear. “What are you feeling?”

Josie’s brows bunched up, her grip on Hope’s shirt tightening as she snuggled further in Hope’s embrace. “Sad.” She says and then she looked up to meet Hope’s gaze. “I miss you.”

Hope had that bittersweet smile on her lips, her eyes brimming with something Josie couldn’t quite explain, like she was collapsing, breaking, but the pieces are finally being put back together at the same time.

“I still do, by the way.”

Hope pulled back, a quizzical look on her face, “What?”

“You said _loved_ earlier. Past tense. I, um, still do. If that makes any sense.”

Hope pressed her lips softly against Josie’s forehead, and the siphoner could only melt, sighing, can’t help but think that a missing piece of her life has finally slotted into place.

* * *

The next morning, Josie wakes up early to catch a bus to New Orleans.

When she got to _Rousseau's_ , she lies about her age which obviously didn’t worked because the bouncer outside just straight up laughed at her face as he said _yeah, no way you’re twenty one, more like twelve_ and Josie had wanted nothing more than to light him up in flames right there until he dissolved into ashes but she wouldn’t want to cause a scene so instead, she fished for her wallet and shoves the extra dollars to his face. The man narrowed his eyes but Josie stood her ground, a murderous glint in her eyes so he did eventually relents.

The smell of alcohol immediately hits her senses when she stepped in, making her scrunch her nose. The bar was packed, brimming with people laughing amongst themselves. Josie orders an orange juice (which earned her a weird look from the bartender, as if saying who the hell orders that in a bar) and proceeds to sit quietly at a table before chancing a glance towards her wrist-watch. She was in the middle of texting Hope that she’s already with her _friend_ when a voice snapped her out of it.

“And how old are you claiming to be?”

When she looked up, it was none other than the Freya Mikaelson herself.

“Twenty one.” Josie says, tucking away her phone, “ish.”

Freya hummed, pulling a seat across from her, “I heard you’ve been asking around for me.”

“I’m Josie Saltzman. I’m a student from the Salvatore Boarding School.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard about your school. My wife’s got an eye on it for our son.”

Josie nods, absently twirling the straw in her drink before speaking, “I kinda need your help. There’s a spell that I’m kind of trying to reverse engineer.”

Freya scoffed slightly, already standing up, “I’m sure one of your teachers can help you with that.”

“An ancient Japanese black magic purge spell.” Josie tries again.

“Those aren’t the kind of spell school kids should be messing with. Go home.” Freya tells her, tone clipped and final before turning away.

“Wait!” Josie sprung up from her seat, “You have photos in your home of someone you don’t recognize. Feels like you should know them but you don’t.”

“How did you know that?”

“We’ve all forgotten people. It doesn’t matter what I say, the spell that I need is the only way you can remember for yourself.”

Freya stood. An unreadable expression on her face. For a moment, Josie was afraid she’s going to flat out reject her. She didn’t have plan B. Or C, or D, for that matter so this has to work. So when Freya nods her head, she released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

They’ve spent the entire half of the day relentlessly reading and making sure how they would be able to get the spell right. They only stopped once Freya’s phone rang, excusing herself to answer it.

Josie stretched from her seat, standing up to crane her neck from side to side. She had been sitting for hours, hunched over a book and her legs are already starting to cramp. She wanders around the area while waiting for Freya, and that’s when she found a wall full of Hope’s family photos. Josie’s eyes landed on her photo with Freya, her heart aching at how Hope looked so happy in it. Free. It almost reminded her of how she looked when they had their first kiss. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she hears Freya’s voice.

“Who is she?” Freya’s voice was even but stern, “I knew you were hiding something from me. Who is that girl?”

Josie inhaled a shaky breath, there’s no point in lying now anyway, if she wanted Freya to be fully on board with this, she needs to hear the truth. “She’s your niece. She’s Klaus’ and Hayley’s daughter.”

Freya stumbled back, as if the words had physically blown her, “I—how did this happen?”

“When she threw herself into Malivore, everyone’s collective conscience of her was wiped out.”

“Malivore?”

Josie nodded, biting her lip as a few tears had escaped her eyes, “It’s some sort of dark, purgatorial-like, "hell" dimension designed to cleanse the earth of monsters. It became a threat because it would spout creatures that are harmful to human and the supernatural like. When she found out that a tribrid’s the loophole, she threw herself in it to close the door. But it didn’t worked because she’s not fully a tribrid yet, so now she’s back but the people’s memories of her are still erased.”

Freya’s silence was unnerving all throughout it all as she regarded Josie with some sort of curiosity in her eyes.

“She’s—“Josie sucks in a breath as she wipes the tear tracks on her cheeks, “She’s someone special. To you. And to me. And I want to help her. I want to do this. I _want_ to remember.”

Freya continued to stare in utter silence, eyes gleaming with something Josie couldn’t quite explain before her lips curled into a small smile, “Okay. Let’s try it then.”

“Wait, really? Right now?”

Freya nodded, “What better time than the present, besides I want to be able to help if something went wrong.”

“Okay.” Josie tried calming her breath. She repeats the spell Freya had told her about three times in her head before clasping the talisman around her neck, her hand starts glowing red before reciting the spell, mentally patting herself at the back for the Japanese lessons she took.

And then it knocked Freya out.

Josie couldn’t stand still. She’s been pacing back and forth ever since she accidentally knocked Freya out when she casted the spell. She’s been able to breathe a little easier though, once she’s checked her pulse and feels it beating agains her fingertips. But still, the fact that she still hasn’t woken up was doing a mile on her nerves. It’s been half an hour already and she had to get home soon. As if on cue, the loud rustling and someone groaning brings a sudden halt to her worries.

Josie rushes to aid her, “I am _so_ sorry, I had no idea it was going to knock you out like that.”

“It’s fine.” Freya waved her off then her eyes widened, “Hope.”

Josie stopped, a smile slowly making its way in her lips, “You remember her? It worked?”

“Yeah, I—I think it did. Oh my god.”

“Okay, good.” Josie said, already reaching for her bag as she mumbled curses to herself, “I have to go, I’m so sorry. Hope’s probably wondering what’s taking me so long, I told her I was just meeting a friend for lunch and it’s almost dinner. _Crap_.”

“Wait, let me drive you. I want to see her.”

“Really?” Josie stopped, turning around to face Freya with a beaming smile on her face, “I think she’d love that.”

The drive all the way back to the Salvatore Boarding School was spent in silence until Josie couldn’t take it anymore so she started fiddling with the radio channel. When she’d settled on a song, she pulls out her phone again and scrolled through her messages.

There are exactly two texts from Hope one asking where she was the second one asking if she’s okay and probably a _thousand_ ones from Lizzie with excessive exclamation marks claiming that they’re dealing with a new monster and she should come back right now because she quote _If I spend any more time with your annoying girlfriend, I might actually lose my mind_ unquote.

Freya cleared her throat, “So, you and my niece.”

Josie fidgeted in her seat as she tucks her phone away, “What?”

“You mentioned earlier she’s special to you. Special as in?” Freya urged on, a hint of curiosity and amusement in her tone.

“Um.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, Josie. I’m just glad she finally made a move.”

Josie chokes on air, blocking her lips with the back of her hand as she coughed, “I’m sorry?”

Freya rolled her eyes fondly at the memory, “Let’s just say there was a time when she wouldn’t shut up about how beautiful a _Josie_ was for an entire week.”

“She did?” Josie’s cheeks darkened as she tried not to sound too eager.

“Oh, you have no idea.”

* * *

“You know we wouldn’t be having this problem if we just tell everyone you’re back!”

“I’m not having this argument with you for the _fifth_ time this day, Lizzie!” Hope gritted her teeth as she leaned all her weight to block the door. There were a series of loud bangs from the other side. She glared at the blonde who had her arms crossed, just casually standing and staring at her, “Can you help?”

Lizzie rolled her eyes but she did placed a palm, ever so slowly, against the door.

Hope wants to _fucking_ tear her own hair out.

“What’s _that_ supposed to do?”

“Helping! It’s an added weight, Mikaelson, stop complaining.”

Before she could answer, the door flew open and Hope was thrown off her feet, if it wasn’t for her fast reflexes, she would’ve been sprawled out on the ground too. Her phone vibrated in her pockets. It’s Josie. Despite everything, seeing the girl’s name seems to calm her down.

**Josie:** Hey, are you at school?

**Hope:** hi babe. yes i am, where are you?

**Josie:** I’m coming. Is everyone there?

**Hope:** uh, if by everyone you meant the whole school then yes

**Josie** : Good. See you in a bit!

“Mikaelson!” She vaguely hears Lizzie’s panicked voice at her side.

**Hope:** you might want to turn around until we deal with this monster who apparently feeds on secrets

**Josie:** Even better.

Hope frowned but didn’t think much of it as she was once again pulled out of her thoughts by Lizzie’s voice.

“Hope!”

“What?” Hope hissed, only mildly annoyed.

“Stop looking at your phone, you dimwit! What were you tweeting? Hashtag there’s a freaking monster after us?” Lizzie snarked as they both eyed the nearing monster in front of them.

Hope rolled her eyes, not even an ounce of fear evident in her stance as she casually pockets her phone, “It’s Josie she said she’s coming to help.”

“What’s the plan?”

“Uh, it feeds on secrets, right? So let me have it. All of it.”

“I prefer to die with dignity.”

Hope rolled her eyes, “Okay, fine. I’ll start.”

Hope starts saying that she accidentally killed Lizzie’s pet fish when they were in fifth grade to which the blonde rebutted with accidentally killing Hope’s hamster too. The monster was still inching closer. Lizzie’s voice started rising as she tells her secret after secret but nothing seems to be working. The blonde even told Hope she actually thinks she’s cool at some point. Eventually, Hope admitted that she had a crush on Josie when they were fourteen, to which Lizzie only answered with a sarcastic _that’s not a fucking secret Hope, try harder!_ To which Hope could only roll her eyes to. Seriously, the amount of times she’s been doing that around the blonde is alarming.

That’s when Josie barged in.

Hope was stunned in silence for a moment, still a little confused at the sudden intrusion before Josie’s voice echoed around the room as she casted magic that enveloped the whole area. It sizzled in the air, Hope could almost feel it deep within her bones. It was strong and _a lot_. It was then that the monster in front of them stopped, taking a step back before it fully left them. Hope couldn’t quite move. She stood shell shocked as realization dawned on her.

“Jo?” Hope says, barely above a whisper.

And then Josie’s _falling, falling, falling._

Hope’s stomach lurched at the sight, finally snapping out from the stupor as she sprints across the room to be able to reach Josie before she hits the ground.

* * *

Josie woke with a heavy pounding behind her eyelids, and her mouth feeling parched. Once she was able to fully open her eyes, she realized she was in her room. The blinds were drawn shut so she had no idea if it was morning already or still night. The room was only illuminated with a dim yellow-ish light. When she tries to sit up, a flash of auburn hair was by her side in a flash.

“Jo!” Hope’s eyes were frantic and searching.

“Ow.” Josie clutched her head, still somewhat daze and her mind still foggy.

“Here, drink some water.” Hope’s voice was soft as she gently hands Josie a glass.

“Thanks.” Josie took a tentative sip as her eyes scanned the room, Hope was still wearing the same clothes from earlier so her suspicions were answered, it’s probably just past evening. But her hair was disheveled, as if she’d spend the rest of the time running her hands through it, it was one of Hope’s habits that Josie had grown accustomed to, especially when she gets worried or frustrated about something, “Um, what happened?”

“You passed out after casting the spell.” Hope tells her, the panic in her voice was slightly subdued now as she sits at the foot of Josie’s bed, “That was a lot of magic.”

“Did—did it work? I mean, on everyone?”

“Yeah.” Hope says just as quiet, “It worked.”

Josie sighed in relief at hearing those words, “Okay. Um, I’m sorry.”

Hope frowned, “For what?”

“For lying to you about meeting your aunt. Then doing the spell.”

Hope softened before taking up the space beside Josie as she slung an arm across the girl’s shoulders, the siphoner immediately melted into the touch, “Jo, I’m not mad about what you did. I just wish you told me so I could’ve gone with you. You didn’t have to do all of that alone. You just... worry me sometimes.”

Josie leaned her head against the tribrid’s shoulder, absently picking at the hem of Hope’s shirt, “I could say the same to you.”

Hope chuckled softly, “Fair enough. Are you sure you’re feeling fine?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired.” She was really exhausted. She feels like she could pass out for days.

“I’ll let you get some rest.”

She felt more than see Josie nodding, then the siphoner pulled back, her expression shifting into something more of a worry, “Wait, you’re moving back here right?”

“Yeah, I’m actually on my way to get all my stuff. I just wanted to be here when you wake up.”

Josie’s eyes softened, her hand reaching to caress Hope’s face as the tribrid leaned into the touch, placing a chaste kiss against her palm.

The _everything’s going to be okay now_ goes unsaid between them.

* * *

Soon after Hope left, the feeling of emptiness loomed in. She did tried sleeping though the task proved to be impossible now that all of her memories are back (she was maybe re-thinking her choices about letting Hope leave but she didn’t want to seem too needy even-though she was almost ninety nine percent sure Hope would’ve willingly stayed if she asked to) so Josie couldn’t stop replaying the events of _that_ night. Over and over again. How helpless she felt. How broken she felt.

“Hey, Jo.” She vaguely registers Lizzie’s voice reaching her ears.

Josie’s gaze was blank as she stared at a random spot on the wall.

“You okay?”

Josie’s eyes flit to her. As if only realizing that she was there. The blonde must’ve sense something was wrong because the frown on her face deepened.

“Oh god. Lizzie, we let her die.” Josie’s voice was quiet, trembling as she broke down into silent sobs. The crushing weight of the situation finally dawning on her. “I let her die.”

She could’ve lost Hope.

_Forever_.

And she wouldn’t even remember.

The thought alone was enough to turn her whole body into broken wrecking sobs. Lizzie was by her side in a flash, arms encircling around Josie. And it _hurts_ —hurts to see Josie like this. Broken and whole all at the same time. Tethering something in between.

“Josie, listen to me. This was no one’s fault. Not you. Not Hope’s. Not anyone’s. Hope made a choice that night and I doubt she would want us to blame ourselves for it. Especially if it meant keeping her loved ones safe. It’s just... how Hope is. Annoyingly perfect with her selfless heroic acts.” Lizzie chuckled as she rolled her eyes, her arms around Josie tightening, “But you know what the funny thing is?”

She felt more than see Josie nod against her collarbones.

“She told me the night before jumping into that pit and you told her you love her, it made her want to live. Wanted to be selfish for once.”

Josie’s breath hitches against her throat, sobbing harder as she buried her face further Lizzie’s chest. And the sound was tearing through Lizzie, piece by piece, that she finds herself spilling a few tears too.

“You didn’t let her die. You made her want to live, Jo. You made her want to live.”

* * *

Hope was in the middle of unpacking some of what’s been left in her stuff when she hears a knock on her door. It was partly ajar so when she turns around she immediately sees who it was.

“Aunt Freya?” Hope’s voice was small as the words wavered at the end.

Then Hope was suddenly crossing the room in three easy strides as Freya’s arms were enveloping her in an instant.

And for the first time since she got out of Malivore, she allowed herself to _break_. She cried, and she cried harder as Freya’s arms tightened around her. She cried until there was nothing more left, until she actually felt lighter, until she doesn’t feel the crushing weight anymore.

“So.” Freya’s lips curled into a knowing smile once they had both calmed down, “Josie, huh.”

“I think I’m in love with her.” Hope blurts out.

Freya doesn't seemed surprised, her smile was warm as she brushed Hope’s bangs aside, “I don’t think I’m the one who needs to hear that.”

Hope nodded resolutely, “Yeah, I’m going to tell her. Just—just not now. I think it’s too soon.”

“Okay.” Freya said, green eyes full of adoration, “But don’t wait too long.”

* * *

Hope was in love with Josie. She had known it for quite some time now but she just couldn’t bring herself to say it. But it’s already there, always brimming inside her chest. And Josie was... Josie was _perfect_. The past few months, she’d been so patient and kind. Hope just couldn’t find the right time to say it so when she finally did, it comes a surprise for them both.

They were lounging by the dock, classes had ended a while ago. Josie was sitting between her legs, staring intently at the book in her lap while she absently toys with Hope’s right hand when the tribrid broke the silence.

“I have something for you.”

“Oh?” Josie turns her head slightly, dog-earing a page to fully give her attention to Hope.

Hope fishes something in her pockets, suddenly feeling her heartbeat spike up.

Josie gasps, “Is this?”

“It’s a family heirloom. A Mikaelson ring.” Hope rushes out, a nervous tick in her gestures, “I mean, I’m not asking you to marry me, don’t get me wrong. Not that I wouldn’t want to marry you! But I just know that we’re still too young for that so just take it as some sort of, what do the kids call it these days? A promise ring. Yeah, this is definitely a promise ring. Just to let you know that I plan on marrying you someday and holy _shit_ — I just said that out loud didn’t I? Also, I’m rambling so I’m just going to shut up now before I embarrass myself even further.”

“ _Baby._ ” Josie’s eyes brimmed with tears, letting out a choked laugh as she gently cradled Hope’s face between her palms, “Are you sure?”

“I have never been more sure. I love you, Josette Saltzman.” Hope breathed out, blue eyes delicate and fond before her lips quirked into a teasing smile, “And when a Mikaelson loves, it’s always and forever.”

Josie’s tears fall freely as she brought up her hand to allow Hope to slip the ring in her finger, “Hope Mikaelson, you are such a _sap_.”

Hope snaked an arm around her waist, planting a quick kiss to her cheek, “Hm. But don’t tell anyone, your girlfriend has a reputation to uphold.”

Josie’s eyes turned devious, “Not even Lizzie?”

Hope’s face fall, “Especially _not_ Lizzie. Do you even know how many _whipped_ jokes I had to deal with ever since we started dating? It’s mortifying.”

Josie bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, “But you are.”

“I am not.”

“You are.”

“Not.”

“You are.”

“No.”

“Babe, actually, my neck’s been pretty sore lately can you massage this spot, I couldn’t reach it.”

“This one?” Hope immediately complies without preamble, “You know, I think I still have that ointment for sore muscles back when I was training non-stop with your dad. Do you want me to go run up real quick in my room to get it?”

“Okay. I think I’m actually pretty thirsty too.”

“Sure, I’ll get you something to drink in the kitchens on the way.”

Hope stood up but soon stops dead in her tracks when she finds Josie shaking visibly with laughter.

“Fuck.” Hope curses softly under her breath, “Josie.” She whined, pouting.

“I’m so sorry baby, but you’re just so cute.” Josie laughs, wiping a tear as it soon subsided into a fit of giggles, “Come here.”

Hope obliges, still pouting before Josie tugs the front of her shirt to gently press their lips together. Hope immediately melts into the kiss, her arms branding Josie’s hips as Josie placed a hand against her heart. Josie pulled back almost too soon for Hope’s liking.

“How about you give me that massage in your room instead?” Josie bit her lip, toying with collar of her uniform, her eyes turning impossibly darker.

“What?” Hope asked, still somewhat in a daze. When Josie could only arched an amused eyebrow at her expression, Hope was forced to snap out of it. _Oh._ “Oh.”

Josie trailed a finger across her jaw, down to her chin, tilting her head gently as she plants another quick kiss on Hope’s lips, “Come on, then.”

Hope scrambled to he feet to catch up (she might’ve tripped a little on the way too)

Okay, so she was maybe more than a little bit whipped for Josie, but she doesn’t care. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i wrote a whole ass 23k word fic just because i wanted a reason to write hosie rain kiss??? seriously this whole fic was built solely on THAT moment. if julie isn't giving it to me, then i'm giving it to myself! anyways, i'm so tired i'm never writing something this long again. this is unbeta'd because i think i'm gonna scream if i had to re-read this one more time. HOSIE ENDGAME THAT'S ALL THE REST IS CONFETTI (also pls send coffee)
> 
> ps: if you're wondering what josie and hope played during the date, i imagined it to be yiruma's river flows in you. there are a bunch of duet covers with guitar and piano on youtube sooo shrug


End file.
